Magic Knight Rayearth: The Battle of Cephiro
by Sweet.Pink.Pixie
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu return to Cephiro only to discover that their second home may vanish forever. COMPLETE
1. The Return

The sun shone brightly on a beautiful summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Hikaru sat on her bed peacefully gazing out the window. The cherry trees that surrounded her home were in full bloom and gave the garden a pink glow. Hikaru looked over at her suitcases that were still empty. Within the next couple days Hikaru would have all her bags packed and heading off to college. She stood and walked over to her desk and noticed the gold pendant that Lantis had given her the last time she had visited Cephiro. It had been five years since Umi, Fuu, and herself had been whisked away to that magical land. Hikaru had always wanted to return to Cephiro where she held so many precious memories. She held the pendant close to her heart.

"Why does it still hurt so much when I think about him?" she whispered. "Lantis"

Meanwhile, outside Hikaru's door, two of her brothers stood watching their younger sister.

"I wonder where Hikaru got that pendant," Masaru wondered. "I don't think that either Umi or Fuu gave it to her."

"Who knows," mumbled Kakeru. "I just want to know who this Lantis person is that she has been talking about."

"Are you two spying on Hikaru again?" said a voice behind them.

The boys turned to see their oldest brother, Satoru, standing over them.

"You two should leave Hikaru to her own problems. It is her decision as to whether or not she tells us everything."

"You're probably right," Kakeru sighed. "It's just, I don't want her leaving for college thinking that no one cares about her."

"At least she is a little happier after her second visit to Tokyo Tower. I never want to see her as upset as she was after the first trip ever again."

The boys smiled gently to each other and then left. Hikaru, still clutching the pendant, looked out the window again at the cherry trees.

"I wish I could go to Cephiro again"

Hikaru put the pendant around her next and tucked it under her Kendo robe. She stood up and began to walk out of her room when she heard a name that made her heart skip a beat.

"L-A-N-T-I-S! Wait a second!"

Hikaru stopped in her tracks at the mention of his name. She turned around to look at the cherry tree but it wasn't there. In its place was a tall tree with silvery green leaves that glistened in the sunlight. Each of the branches was lined with white flowers that were trimmed in a pale pink. What was more surprising was that floating in the air was a tiny fairy wearing a pink dress and blue hair. Hikaru knew at once who the fairy was: Primera.

"What? How?" Hikaru stammered running to the window.

She looked out window and saw a dark figure sitting in the branches of the tree. She slowly opened the window so that she could look more closely at the figure. She could see the black and silver armor and the blue jewels that she knew so well. She rubbed her eyes several times unable to believe that he was actually there.

"LANTIS!" Hikaru cried with delight.

Lantis looked up and saw Hikaru standing in the window of her room, tears streaming down her face. He looked just as surprised as Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" he whispered. "How did you get to Cephiro?"

"I'm not in Cephiro," she laughed. "I'm still in my room."

"Why are you crying?" Lantis asked jumping down from the tree.

"I'm just can't believe that it is really you!" Hikaru cried reaching out for Lantis.

"WHOOOAAA! How did that get here?" shrieked Masaru.

Hikaru turned and saw her brother standing in her doorway. She turned back to Lantis, but he was beginning to fade away.

"Wait! Lantis, don't go!" she hollered.

"Don't worry Hikaru. I'll talk to Clef. Maybe he'll know what is going on," Lantis replied smiling at her as he began to fade away. "I will see you again."

The tree, Lantis, and Primera melted away leaving behind the same old cherry tree that had always been in the garden.

"Umwhat was that?" asked Kakeru.

"I wish I knew," replied Hikaru talking out the pendant.

*****

"This year's winner of the national fencing tournament isRyuuzaki Umi!"

In front of thousands of cheering fans, Umi stood with her helmet in one hand and her rapier in the other. She waved to the crowd as she received her trophy and medal. She ran over to her parents who stood on the sideline and received her victory hug from them.

"Umi, you have become quite the fencer!" said her mother beaming with pride.

"Where on earth did you learn to do all that fancy stuff with a sword?" laughed her father.

Umi looked down at the rapier and pictured the majestic blue sword that Presea had given her life to make for her. She was always thinking about Cephiro and all the people there. She knew that if she had never traveled to Cephiro, she would have never met Hikaru or Fuu. She looked back at her parents who were still expecting an answer from her.

"It's a secret," she said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a scream from the crowd as half of the auditorium melted away to reveal a tall young man petting a giant griffin. Umi's eyes widened and she dropped her rapier.

"It can't be"she whispered. "Ascot?!"

Ascot turned and looked around at the chaos that had taken over the room.

"Wait a secondthat isn't Cephiro"he stated noticing Umi. "UMI!"

Umi ran over to Ascot and grabbed his hands. Ascot's face turned bright red and he couldn't look Umi in the face. Every day since she had left Cephiro Ascot had dreamed about meeting Umi again. He had dreamed about taking her into his arms and never letting go of her ever again. He wanted to badly to kiss her but he was too nervous to try.

"Ascot, what are you doing here?" Umi laughed shaking Ascot from his trance.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he blushed in response.

"UmiUMI! Get away from that monster!" shouted her father.

"But these guys aren't," Umi said turning to look at Ascot only to find that he had vanished. "Monsters"

Umi scratched her head and faced her parents.

"I wonder if Hikaru and Fuu are experiencing the same thing," she whispered. "Mom, I need to use your cell phone. I have to make a very important call. It's an emergency."

*****

Fuu sat on a park bench reading a book. The wind softly blew through her golden hair and gently turned the pages of the book. The wind reminded her of Windam, which reminded her of Cephiro which reminded her of Ferio. She closed her book and put it down. She sighed to herself before standing to start her walk home. Just as she did, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Hououji Fuu speaking," she smiled.

"Hey Fuu, it's Umi. Listen, there is something super freaky going on."

"Oh, Miss Umi! I am so glad that you called! It seems ages since I talked to either Hikaru or yourself! How have you been?"

"Fuu! This is no time to chit chat!" hollered Umi on the other end. "This is serious!"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Miss Umi," Fuu giggled. "Please do go on."

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid but here I go. Have you seen anyone from Cephiro?"

"That is a rather funny question," Fuu giggled. "Seeing as Cephiro is in an alternate universe and that there is no possible way for there to be any relative connection between there world and ours since Hikaru stopped the pillar system–"

"Fuu! Can it already! I know all that but the thing is that I just saw Ascot here at the fencing arena."

"Really, well that is rather perplexing," sighed Fuu. "I am afraid that I have no rational explanation for this occurrence."

"Fuu! Stop sounding all brainy on me and just promise that you will keep your eyes open. I am not hanging up this phone until you say so."

Before Fuu could answer part of the park began to fade away and the throne room of the castle of Cephiro appeared before her. Sitting on the throne was Ferio. Fuu dropped the phone and covered her mouth, her cheeks turning red. Ferio looked over and saw her. His face lit up and he jumped to his feet and ran over to Fuu with his arms open. Fuu began to cry and ran into his arms.

"Ferio, oh Ferio I can't believe that it is you!" she cried. "How did you get here?"

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I just sorta appeared here. I was about to go see what al the fuss was about with Lantis and Ascot when WHAM, here I was. If ya ask me, I did pick a good spot to show up in though."

Fuu blushed and looked into Ferio's golden eyes as they began to fade away leaving nothing but air behind.

"FUU! Will you answer me?" demanded Umi still on the other end of the cell phone.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Miss Umi," Fuu apologized picking up the phone. "Ferio was just here"

"Yeah I know," Umi sighed. "I heard the two love birds little conversation. You two should really get a room."

Fuu blushed some more.

"Fuu, meet me at Hikaru's in 15 minutes. I'd call her but you know that they don't have a phone."

"Okay Miss Umi, I'll meet you at Miss Hikaru's," she replied hanging up the phone.

Fuu rushed over to Hikaru's and arrived just as Umi was knocking on the front door. Satoru answered the door.

"Oh Umi, Fuu, it is wonderful to see you two again. Hikaru is out back in the garden. She is going to be very happy to see you two. There is something that she has to tell you that only you will be able to understand."

"What do you mean?" asked Umi.

"You see, she has been standing in front of our cherry tree all day. She said that she saw a man appear in the tree and hasn't moved since this morning. It is as if she is waiting for someone to meet her there"

"Please do not worry Mr. Satoru," smiled Fuu. "Miss Umi and myself shall see what is wrong with Miss Hikaru."

The two girls quickly walked to the garden where they saw Hikaru sitting by the cherry tree looking at the pendant. Hikaru looked up when she heard their footsteps. She jumped to her feet when she saw Umi and Fuu.

"Umi! Fuu! You won't believe what just happened to me! I saw"

"Lantis?" Umi finished.

Hikaru gave Umi a puzzled look.

"How did you know?" questioned Hikaru.

"Miss Umi and myself have been seeing people from Cephiro appear at random throughout Tokyo. Miss Umi saw Mr. Ascot at her fencing arena and I saw Ferio in the park. It was very likely that you saw Lantis."

"To top it off," Umi laughed pushing Fuu aside. "You are holding that pendant that Lantis gave you pretty tight."

Hikaru blushed and looked over at the cherry tree. Then she looked off into the distance at the Tokyo Tower, the place where their adventure had began.

"Umilet's go to the Tokyo Tower."

"But Hikaru, why do we want to go there?" questioned Umi.

"Because I want to go to Cephiro again. I want to see the personpeople that I love. But more important than that, I want to know what is going on in Cephiro. Why their world is colliding with ours. Umiwe have to go back to protect the ones we love."

"But Miss Hikaru, remember Mr. Clef told us that only the pillar can summon people to Cephiro. You were the last pillar and you destroyed that system. How can we return?"

"I don't know, but we have to try!"

With that, Hikaru ran out the back gate and towards the Tokyo Tower. Umi and Fuu looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'd better go after her." Umi sighed. "There is no telling what kind of trouble that hyper active red head is going to get herself into."

The three girls ran to the Tokyo Tower, the place that held so many of their memories. They walk over to the window where they had first seen Princess Emeraude and looked out the window. Everywhere in Tokyo, patches of Cephiro were appear and disappearing.

"What is going on?" wondering Umi.

"This certainly is a most unusual event!" Fuu stated.

"Way to state the obvious," Umi glarred.

"Cephiro" whispered Hikaru placing her hand on the glass.

"Pu pu pu..Puuuuu!"

The girls turned around to see the fluffy, marshmellowy, bunny like Mokona standing behind them.

"Mokona!" Hikaru laughed as he jumped into her arms.

"Um..Miss Hikaru, people are looking at you rather strangly"

Sure enough, the crowd at Tokyo Tower were all looking at Hikaru wondering what the bunny look alike was doing and where did had come from.

"Ohthis is just a stuffed animal!" Umi said poking Mokona. "Nothing to see here"

The people returned to what they were doing.

"Okay, we're here and so is Mokona. Now how are we going to get to Cephiro?"

"Puuuu" said Mokona as the jewel on his forehead turned from its usual red to gold.

Suddenly the ground beneath Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu became like quicksand and they began to be sucked in. Umi freaked out while Fuu tried to pull herself out. Hikaru held Mokona tight. Then the girls were falling through the skies of Cephiro.

"Ahhhh! Not again!" shrieked Umi. "I HATE THIS RIDE!"


	2. The Arrival

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu went falling through the sky towards the now green Cephiro. Fuu attempted to keep her green plaid skirt from flying in front of her face while Umi curled up into a ball in her fencing uniform, her blue hair flying everywhere. Hikaru held on tightly to Mokona while trying to keep the gray shirt of her Kendo uniform from flying up. Suddenly Umi's face lit up.

"Wait a second, I know that at any moment good old Fylua is going to show up and save us," she smiled.

"I hate to say it," stammered Fuu. "But the ground is approaching at a rather rapid rate"

The three girls continued to fall towards the ground when they saw a giant flying fish appear below them.

"Oh thank you God!" exclaimed Umi as they landed safely on his back.

"I do believe that this is Mr. Clef's giant flying fish," noted Fuu.

"Didn't I already say that earlier," Umi sighed.

The fish slowly glidded through the air towards the castle of Cephiro. The girls were able to look around as they flew. Umi looked down at the crystal blue ocean where she had found the water shrine and Selece, her Manshin. Fuu looked over at the floating mountain where she had found Windam within the wind shrine. Hikaru noticed the volcano where the fire shine had been and where Rayearth had rested. There were so many memories in this land and they had fought hard to protect them. It was now that Hikaru noticed the castle of Cephiro.

"That's the same castle as the one that was here when we were last summoned to Cephiro," she whispered.

Fylua landed in the garden of the castle and then disappeared. The girls began to walked towards the entrance, with Mokona hopping along side, when Clef appeared in the doorway. He looked very different from the last time that they had been in Cephiro. He was much taller and did not look like the child that he once had been. Now he looked more like a young adult and he had grown more handsome.

"Clef!" smiled Umi.

The girls ran over to him with Mokona still bouncing behind them.

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, I am so pleased to see you all again," he said in a much deeper and mature sounding voice. "But, how did you arrive here?"

"UmI guess that our wills must have brought us here!" Hikaru smiled.

"I am not sure," Clef replied with a worried look on his face. "But we need not worry about that for the moment. I am sure that everyone will want to see you. We can discuss the details later."

The girls nodded and followed Clef into the castle. Once inside, the girls asked where various people were and Clef pointed each of them in the proper direction. The girls went their separate ways and agreed to meet later that evening with Clef. He watched them as they parted.

"Young girls from another world, this time I fear that there may be nothing you can do to save Cephiro," he sighed.

*****

Fuu walked down a long corridoor to the throne room. She knocked on the door but when no one answered she let herself in. Sitting on the throne was Ferio fast asleep. She walked over and gently brushed away some of Ferio's green hair from his face. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head," Fuu giggled holding out the ring.

Ferio jumped to his feet and slowly reaching for Fuu. He looked at Fuu and softly strocked her cheek. Fuu reached her hand up and held his hand. Ferio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and held her tightly in his arms. Fuu closed her eyes and hoped that the moment would last forever.

"It is so peaceful here," she whispered breaking the silence.

"Yes, because of you three. You have all brought so much joy to this world," smiled Ferio.

"Just goes to show you that happiness isn't made by just one person," she smiled up at him.

"You're right," Ferio replied as he took one of his earrings off and placed it on Fuu's finger. "But you always bring my happiness."

Fuu blushed as Ferio gently kissed her hand.

*****

"Ascot! Hey Ascot! Why the sad eyes honey? You've been so depressed ever since you saw Umi when all that like really weird disappearing and reappearing stuff was happening."

"Caldina, have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Well"Caldina smiled ready to brag about her relationship with Lafarga.

"Oh never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Well, excuse me! I happen to know what it is like to be in love!"

"Yeah, but Lafarga loves you back! Umi doesn't have those feelings towards me no matter how much I love her. She probably will never feel that way about me anyway"

"You really think so Ascot," giggled Caldina pointing behind Ascot. "How about you ask her yourself?"

Ascot went rigid as he slowly turned around. Umi smiled and walked over to Ascot and put her hands on his shoulders. Going on her tip toes, Umi pushed herself up and kissed Ascot on the cheek. Ascot turned bright red and looked down at Umi who smiled up at him.

"I'll leave you two a-l-o-n-e for awhile," Caldina giggled dimming the lights before leaving.

"Um" Ascot stammered.

"It's okay Ascot, I know. I've known since the last time we were in Cephiro. It's been several years and I've been thinking about you. I can't believe it too me so long to realize all that you've done for Hikaru, Fuu, and me. You really are amazing. SoI'll put in a good word for you with Hikaru, although I think she has it for Lantis"

Ascot face planted. She still didn't realize how he felt about her.

"It's only because of you that I am where I am. You taught me to believe in myself and to stand up for my friends. But Umi I have a question"

"Spit it out Ascot," Umi laughed.

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" he shouted taking Umi of guard.

"No, no I don't," Umi laughed.

"Then do you have someone in mind?"

Umi laughed and hugged Ascot.

*****

Hikaru walked through the magical garden that was at the center of Cephiro's castle. It was here that Lantis had given her the pendant that she was wearing around her neck. It was right next to the fountain with the water as blue as Lantis' eyes. Hikaru walked around the fountain trailing her fingers along the marble. She saw Primera looking at her reflection in the water. She looked up at saw Hikaru.

"Well, look who it is!" she groaned. "Little miss red braid. You know, I don't get it, I just don't get it. What does Lantis see in you? What makes you so special?"

"Primera, I don't want you to be mad at me," Hikaru smiled holding her hand out. "I want us to be friends."

"That's what makes you special," said a deep voice from the branches of the tree. "You are so kind to everyone, even those who don't deserve it."

Hikaru looked up to see Lantis sitting in the branches of the same tree that had appeared in her garden that morning.

"Lantis!" she exclaimed. "Hold on a second and I'll climb up and sit with you."

Lantis smiled at Hikaru's energy as she quickly climbed up the tree. He lent her a hand as she stumbled to sit down on the branch. She slipped and ended up in a pile on Lantis' lap. He laughed as she tried to sit up. Finally sitting Hikaru looked up at Lantis who wrapped his arms around Hikaru.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," Hikaru smiled. "It seems like forever since I was last here. Umi, Fuu, and I are going to be off to college soon. Everything is going to be so different."

"You've grown up," Lantis smiled.

Hikaru looked into Lantis' intense blue eyes, the color of Cephiro's skies. He looked into hers, the color of glistening rubies. They both closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss each other when a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Clef wants to gather everyone together."

Hikaru looked down and saw Siera, Presea's twin sister standing at the foot of the tree. She hadn't told the girls that she wasn't really Presea, but she felt that it was better for them not to know.

"Presea!" Hikaru smiled jumping down from the branch.

"It is good to see you too, Hikaru," she smiled. "You'd better go to the throne room. The others are waiting."

"Okay!" Hikaru said as she ran off.

Lantis climbed down the tree and began to follow Hikaru. Presea gently grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Protect her, Lantis. I fear that this battle is going to be the hardest one yet."

Lantis nodded and then the two walked to the throne room where Clef stood in front everyone, his staff in hand.

"I wish that we could spend more time talking with you, Legendary Magic Knights, but Cephiro is in times of terrible trouble once again," Clef said.

"Likecan you explain what is going on Clef?" asked Caldina.

"I can only state the obvious I'm afraid. Your world, Magic Knights, is colliding with our world, Cephiro."

"Really? I didn't notice," joked Umi.

"Umi! This isn't something that we should joke about!" scolded Hikaru.

"The question is, why is this happening?" said Ferio

"Furthermore, what can we do about it?" added Fuu.

Clef shook his head. "I don't know, but if this continues, I fear that one of our worlds may vanish. Orboth of them may vanish"

Suddenly the door swung opened and a tall silver haired man walked in. Her wore armor very similar to what Lantis wore except his was black and red. His eyes were a piercing green. He quickly walked in and stood next to Hikaru, towering over her. Lafarga and Lantis both glarred at him.

"I am so sorry Clef," he bowed. "I lost track of time searching the Shadow Lands."

"It is all right Noon," Clef replied nodding at the man.

"Umnot to be rude or anythingwho are you?" Umi asked.

"My name is Kurohoshi Noon," Noon replied bowing towards Umi. "I am a new member of the imperial guard here at the palace. I specialize in the dark arts of magic."

"Which is why I sent him to inspect the Shadow Lands," Clef finished.

"And who might you ladies be?" he asked eyeing Hikaru out of the corner of his eye.

"My name is Hououji Fuu."

"I'm Ryuuzaki Umi."

"And I'm Hikaru!" she smiled offering her hand to Noon. "We're the Legendary Magic Knights."

"So, you are the girls from another world that I have heard so much about," he smiled taking Hikaru's hand and gently kissing it. "You must be Shidou Hikaru, the last pillar in Cephiro. I have heard much about you"

Fuu looked over at Umi with a suspicious look on her fact. She leaned over and whispered into Umi's ear.

"Miss Umi, don't you find it a little odd that Mr. Noon shows up and happens to be an expert on Cephiro's situation?"

"I agree Fuu," Umi replied eyeing Noon. "I smell a rat."

"Clef, what are the Shadow Lands?" question Hikaru ignoring Umi and Fuu's conversation.

""The Shadow Lands are the only patch of land in Cephiro that is not lush and green. That area was created by the fears and doubts that the people of Cephiro had after the pillar system was abolished. People doubted their own abilities to create a peaceful world without a pillar system," Clef explained.

"But hasn't everyone realized that they can do it?" asked Hikaru wondering if she had made the right decision by abolishing the pillar system.

"Perhaps, but people cannot just simply will things away. Just as Nova will always be a part of you, Hikaru, the Shadow Lands will always be a part of Cephiro."

Everyone stood silently looking around the room. Hikaru looked down at the floor and tried to hide the tears that were coming from her eyes. Lantis noticed and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Hikaru turned and ran out of the room. Umi and Fuu called after her. Lantis looked over at Clef who nodded.

"If you will all excuse me," Lantis said chasing after Hikaru.

*****

"So, the Legendary Magic Knights have returned," cackled a female voice in the darkness.

"Yes," replied Noon bowing. "They are much older than they were when they first appeared here in Cephiro."

"Well, not to worry," the voice laughed. "I already have them taken care out. Out of their fear and doubts of the success of the future battle, the dark corners of their hearts are calling out to me. What I need you to do, is make sure that this confusion continues."

"I am at your service, Lady Debonair," Noon smiled.

"I call upon my own Black Magic Knights!"

There was a sudden bolt of lightening which was followed by a round of thunder. Out of the shadows emerged three female figures. One had dark blue hair and she wore a black skin-tight body suit. She carried a long and sharp rapier in one hand. Another had blond hair and wore the same thing only she carried a bow and arrow. The final stood in front of the others. She held two weapons that looked like huge "X's" made of light. She walked up to Noon and glarred at him.

"Hi" he stammered.

"Close," the girl laughed. "I am a shadow in Hikaru's heart. My name is Nova."

Noon watched as the girl approached Lady Debonair and got down on one knee. She was followed by the other two girls, who looked a lot like Umi and Fuu.

"It begins," Debonair laughed. "What do you girls want?"

"To see the blood of the Magic Knights flow," they said in unison.


	3. The Shadows

Hikaru ran down the long hallway until she reached the opening which led to a balcony that overlooked all of Cephiro. She walked to the rail and looked down at the sparkling blue sea below her. She looked over to the green forest and at the tall mountains that seemed to touch the sky. But the beauty of the land was tainted by the appearance of parts of Tokyo which vanished almost as quickly as they had appeared. Hikaru whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her Kendo uniform.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "I don't want Cephiro to vanish nor do I want Tokyo. I have no idea how I can help this land"

Hikaru collapsed to the marble ground with her hand still on the rail. Lantis appeared in the doorway and looked at Hikaru. Her fiery red hair seemed to have lost its glow and he couldn't bear to see her so sad.

"This is how she must have been after her first visit to Cephiro," he thought to himself, remembering the tragic end that had come to his brother and Princess Emeraude. 

Lantis had not been in Cephiro went Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were first summoned. He had run away to Autozam where he tried to forget about Cephiro and his brother's, Zagato, love for the princess, which he knew would end in tears. It was there that he became close friends with Eagle Vision. Eagle and him had a very strong bond that no one could break. That is until Lantis felt the death of his brother and returned to Cephiro to prevent another pillar from being born. He hoped to become the next pillar so that he could abolish the system. He did not want anyone to have to suffer the way that Zagato and Princess Emeraude did. Then he found Hikaru, the spunky girl who had changed his view of the world. He remembered the tears in her eyes when she had apologized for killing Zagato, those same tears streaming down her face now. When it was discovered that she was the next pillar, Lantis had feared that the same disaster that had befallen his brother would once again happen. For he was in love with Hikaru and, at the end of it all, she had told him that she loved him in return.

"Hikaru," Lantis whispered kneeling down next to her. "Stop with all the tears, it is so unlike you to cry like this."

"I know," Hikaru managed to gasp between tears. "It's just that I am so afraid. I don't know why any of this is happening. I don't even know why Umi, Fuu, and I were summoned here in the first place. You don't know how happy I was to see you out my window. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to be with you and not have to worry about anything ever again. I was scared that I was going to go off to college and"

Hikaru hesitated. Lantis helped her to her feet and looked down at her. Hikaru looked at the ground and held her hands in tight fists, tears still streaming down her face.

"And what?" Lantis asked.

"Andforget you"Hikaru cried hiding her face in her hands. "I was afraid that I was going to forget about Cephiro and everyone here. I was afraid that it was just going to seem like a dream to me and that none of it actually happened."

"Hikaru"Lantis laughed wrapping his black cape around her tiny body. "Cephiro will always be a part of you. While you may forget about its existence, those memories will never leave you. No one here will ever forget you, Hikaru. Cephiro is a part of you, and you are a part of Cephiro."

Hikaru looked up at Lantis and managed a smile. Lantis had changed so much since the last time she was in Cephiro. He was not as unemotional and stiff as he had been, not to mention that he was talking a lot more. She had changed too. She wasn't the same young 15 year old that he had first meet. She was a young woman now with a whole new outlook on the world. Hikaru held his cape over her shoulders and looked out into the brilliant blue skies of Cephiro, a land that had become her second home.

"It is so beautiful"she whispered.

Lantis put one hand around Hikaru's waist and brought her closer to him. Hikaru took her gaze off the sky and into his intense blue eyes. Slowly, Lantis leaned down until he was only inches away from Hikaru's face. Hikaru wrapped her arm that was not holding the cap around Lantis' neck and stood on her tiptoes until her lips brushed against his. Lantis tightened his grip around her waist and brought her closer and the two closed their eyes, enjoying their first kiss.

*****

"So, it is worse than I thought," Clef sighed leaning on his staff.

"I am afraid so," Lafarga replied. "Autozam and Chizeta have confirmed that they are also experiencing the same difficulties as Cephiro."

"This is certainly is odd," Noon exclaimed running his fingers through his long silver hair. "I did not imagine that other worlds would experience the same events as Cephiro."

"Neither did I," Clef replied. "I think it is time to send a message to Autozam, Chizeta, and Fauren. We must all meet and discuss the present issues. Perhaps one of them will have an answer."

"I hope that you are right," Lafarga said looking down at the floor. "I don't know what we can do to save Cephiro. We don't even know who is behind all this."

"Perhaps"Noon quickly cut himself off and Lafarga gave him an odd look. "Oh never mind, I am sure that it is nothing."

Lafarga stared at Noon for several minutes and did not hear a word that Clef was saying. He hadn't liked Noon from the moment that he appeared in Cephiro. There was just something about him that didn't seem right. Lafarga had noticed that he looked very much like Clef. He had tried to convince Clef not to allow Noon to become a member of the palace guard. He just had a gut feeling that Noon was harboring a dark secret. Noon noticed that Lafarga was staring at him and gave him a sly look and a wink. Lafarga growled.

"Is there something the matter?" Clef asked.

"Nonothing," Lafarga replied keeping an eye on Noon. "If you will excuse me."

Lafarga turned and left the throne room, shutting the door behind him. Lafarga walked down the hallway until he was knocked to the group by an over enthusiastic Caldina.

"HELLO!" she laughed kissed him on the cheek. 

"Caldina"Lafarga sighed standing. "I am really not in the mood."

"Oh really," Caldina giggled blocking his path. "What is bothering you?"

"It's that Noon character. There is something about him that I just don't trust. I think he knows who is behind this whole thing"

Caldina wrapped her arms around Lafarga's neck and kissed him. Lafarga placed his hands on her waist. Slowly she pulled away and gave Lafarga a seductive look and walked towards her chamber. She turned at the door and winked. Lafarga smiled. He knew that Caldina was trying to help him forget his worries about Noon, but the lingering feeling of pending doom still hung over his head like a black rain cloud.

*****

Nova stood on a rocky ledge overlooking the Castle of Cephiro. He skintight black body suit glistened in the sunlight as her hair gently blew back and forth with the breeze. The two other girls stood on either side of her and followed her gaze towards the castle.

"Is this not the same spot that the Magic Knights first stood on when they first arrived in Cephiro?" asked the one with blond hair as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yep," smiled the other running her fingers through her long blue hair. "This is where it all beganand where it is all going to end."

"I say we just go down there and kill them quickly," cackled the blond reaching for her bow. "They would never know what hit them."

"No Astral!" shouted Nova. "When we do kill them I want it to be slow and painful. I want them to realize the mistake they made by coming back to Cephiro."

Astral turned in a huff and jumped into the branches of a tree. She crossed her arms and looked down at the other two girls.

"I think that the quicker we get it done the better," she growled.

"Astral, stop acting like such a child," sighed the blue haired girl. "It is only going to take us longer if you act like this."

"Stellar is right you know!" Nova growled back. "I want to see their blood flow just as much as you do! Don't make me come up there and get you because I am not going to ask you again!"

"Come on, I dare you to attack me!" shouted Astral aiming her bow at Nova. "You know that you can't do this without me!"

"Well just have to see about that!" Nova replied grabbing her light swords. "It would probably be better if you were gone anyway!"

"WATER DRAGON!" Stellar cried pointing towards Nova and Astral. The attack hit both girls and caused Astral to fall out of the tree. "I'll kill both of you if you keep this up. Then I'll be the only one to taste their blood."

Nova and Astral slowly stood and looked at Stellar. Nova looked back at the castle and then back at the other two girls.

"No, I have waited to long to kill Hikaru," she snarled I am going to be the one to kill her."

"I get Fuu," laughed Astral.

"Just leave that spoiled Umi to me," Stellar giggled holding her sword in the light.

"Besides," Nova laughed. "We already have another shadow in the castle. This shadow is a very powerful one at that."

"I know," Stellar replied looking at the castle with a seductive look on her face. "He is going to play a key role before the end."

The three girls laughed among themselves. They were so wrapped up in their plans and lust for blood that they didn't notice the sound made by a space ship in the sky as it sailed towards the Castle of Cephiro.

*****

"The people from Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren have arrived," Presea called.

"We'd better go and meet them," Clef smiled beckoning everyone to follow him.

Umi and Fuu ran to catch up to Clef while Hikaru lingered behind. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see the newly arrived guests. It had been Eagle Vision of Autozam who sacrificed his life to save her own during the final battles of her last visit to Cephiro. She wasn't sure that she wanted to face those memories again. She watched as Umi hugged the two princesses of Chizeta, Tatra and Tarta, huge smiles across their faces. Fuu politely bowed to the now Empress Aska of Fahren who quickly jumped on Fuu and hugged her tightly. Sanyun smiled and blushed as Aska introduced him as her boyfriend while Chanan, the chief cabinet member of Fahren and mentor of Aska, looked on. Hikaru watched as Geo Metro, the tall and muscular subcommander of the NSX, walked off the ship and greeted Lantis. Geo had been one of Eagle's best friends so it was no wonder that him and Lantis got along well. Zazu Torque, the chief mechanic of the NSX, run off and joined Geo in greeting Lantis. Hikaru softly smiled and decided that she should at least go and talk to them, they had been kind to her while Eagle had captured her and brought her on board. Just then another figure got off the NSX. He was tall and with dusty blond hair and piercing eyes that looked so sad. Lantis looked at the figure and then over at Hikaru. She ran up to him and stopped just in front of him. She reached out her hand and touched the metal headpiece on his forehead that she knew so well.

"Eagle" she whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hikaru's hug.

"I can't believe it," she cried tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe it is really you"

"I am afraid that you have me mistaken with someone else," the boy replied putting his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and gently pushing her away. "I am not Eagle. My name is Hawk Vision of Autozam."

Hikaru backed away and looked at Hawk Vision. He looked exactly like Eagle. Lantis came up and stood behind her. Everyone was looking at Hikaru and Hawk.

"Okay, this is just too creepy," Umi sighed. "As if Cephiro couldn't get any weirder, here comes an Eagle look alike. Let me guessyou are his long lost twin brother?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I am his long lost,'" Hawk gently smiled. "I am just his twin brother." Hawk looked at Hikaru. "You must be Miss Shidou, Eagle has told me so much about you."

Hikaru took another step back and stepped right onto Lantis' foot. She stumbled put Lantis steadied her.

"Eagle never told me that he had a brother," Lantis replied looking from Hawk over to Geo and Zazu.

"He didn't tell us either," Geo replied. "But it makes sense now that I think about it. Eagle was deathly sick after all and a lot of the time he needed to sleep. There was no way that he could have been such a strong commander if he slept all the time. Eagle and Hawk would switch off doing the everyday tasks that Eagle had to do. They didn't tell anyone that he had a twin so that everyone would think that he wasn't as sick as he really was."

"It was my brother's last wish to come to Cephiro," Hawk explained looking back at Hikaru. "He wanted to go not only for the pillar system, but to be able to say good bye to his best friend, Lantis."

"Eagle and I said our good byes the day that I left," Lantis said.

"Was it really Eagle that you said good bye to?" Hawk laughed looking at Lantis. "My brother knew that something was bothering you, but he was far to sick to go and talk to you. Instead, he sent me to see what was wrong. When you told me that you would be returning to Cephiro, I knew that it should not be me talking to you, but Eagle. I told Eagle everything that you told me. He knew that you had gone to destroy the pillar system. It was then that he decided that he had to go, to see if maybe he could become the pillar and to say good bye to you. But, something happened to him while he was here. He meet someone that he hadn't counted on"Hawk shifted his gaze to Hikaru. "He found someone else that he thought was worth dying for. Eagle sent me messages every night talking about what was going on. Every one talked about a beautiful red haired girl who was one of the Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro. He knew that Lantis was falling in love with her and it furthered his want to become the pillar. Eagle knew that Hikaru could be the next pillar, he sensed it the first time that he met you in battle. He feared that the same fate that met Zagato would happen again if Hikaru became the pillar."

Hikaru looked up and Lantis who had his eyes fixated on Hawk. She looked around and saw Umi and Fuu who had tears in their eyes. Geo and Zazu were looking at the ground. Clef just looked at Hikaru and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." She knew at that moment that Clef had known. He knew that Eagle had a twin brother, he knew everything. Lafarga held Caldina's hand and Ascot just looked up at the sky. Mokona jumped into Hikaru's arms and puued softly.

"Eagle sacrificed himself for the happiness of the two people he loved the most," Hawk finished.

*****

Mokona bounced down the long hallway alone. He reached an empty room with the three symbols of Rayearth, Windam, and Selece on the walls. The jewel on his forehead once again turned gold. A while light engulfed Mokona and he vanished. He reappeared in the alternate universe where the Manshin slept. He softly landed on the ground and hopped up to the three giant guardians. They slowly turned their giant metal heads down to look at Mokona. They each took a knee and bowed to the tiny creature. Mokona's face turned from its usual carefree look to one of the up-most seriousness. The gem on his forehead was still gold.

"You will have to chose," Rayearth's voice echoed. 


	4. The Night

****

This section starts with why I rated this fic "R". Little intimate moment with Hikaru and Lantis ^_~

*****

"Oh, I envy her! She falls asleep so fast!" Umi complained pulling up the covers on her bed.

"I know," Fuu giggled. "Miss Hikaru should receive some sort of sleep award!"

Umi and Fuu laughed softly as to not wake up Hikaru who lay sleeping in the bed between theirs. Umi sat up and looked out the window at the starry sky. The room was completely dark except for a few candles that were randomly put about the room. Fuu put her hand in front of her face and looked at the ring that Ferio had given her earlier that day.

"What is that Fuu?" Umi asked, although she already knew what the answer was. "Is that what I think it is?"

"II have no idea what you are talking about!" Fuu stammered and her cheeks flushed.

"Right"Umi laughed lying back down in her bed. "Anyway, I am going to try and get some sleep."

"Good night Miss Umi," Fuu said yawning.

They both lied down and attempted to get some sleep. Soon all three girls were fast asleep, but Hikaru's was not a peaceful one. As soon as she had drifted off into a deep sleep, she was whisked away into a dream world where everything was dark. Hikaru stood in a dark and silent forest, the bones of humans and animals lined the ground. A fierce wind blew the last remaining leaves off the trees. There was no moon in the sky and even the stars had vanished. Behind her she heard a familiar cackle and turned to see Nova standing behind her twirling her light swords in her hands.

"We meet again, Hikaru," she laughed.

"Nova"Hikaru whispered. "I thought that you were goneback inside me"

"Well, times change," she laughed approaching Hikaru. "And this time, I have some friends of my own."

Astral and Stellar appeared behind Nova, each of them had their weapons in hand. Astral took aim at Hikaru with her bow and arrows while Stellar took a fencing position with her sword. Nova looked back at them and then back to Hikaru.

"Umi?" Hikaru gasped.

"No, I am Astral," snapped Astral, an evil gleam reflecting off her glasses.

"I'm Stellar," Stellar replied taking a few swift strokes with her sword cutting down a near by tree.

The ground beneath Hikaru's feet began to shake and glass figures of her friends appeared all around her. Astral approached the ones of Ferio and Ascot and few arrows at them, glass shattering everywhere. Hikaru could hear Ferio and Ascot scream in her head. 

"Ferio!" Hikaru yelled reaching out for the glass fragments.

Stellar walked up to the figures of Presea and Clef. As smile crept across her face and she quickly cut them down. There was glass everywhere. The pieces flew at Hikaru and cut her face and body. She could feel a small stream of blood fall down her cheek. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her Kendo uniform. Then she noticed Nova standing next to the glass figure of Lantis. Nova looked up at it and then back at Hikaru. She floated into the air and kissed the figure on the lips, a shiver running through Hikaru's spine. Nova turned back to Hikaru and with one quick swoop, she had cut the statue of Lantis in two. It fell to the ground and shattered on contact.

"Oops," Nova laughed. "Looks like we broke them."

Hikaru heard another cackle behind her and she turned and saw Lady Debonair behind her. In her hands she held the planet Earth and the land of Cephiro. Suddenly, they burst into flames and were no more. Debonair laughed and thunder and lightening covered the sky. Another figure appeared beside Debonair. Hikaru looked but could not make out his face. At his feet lay Umi and Fuu, blood covering their clothing. The man knelt down and gently stroked Umi's face.

"Get away from her!" yelled Hikaru as she started to run at him.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet vanished and she fell into a black abyss. She could hear the laugher of Nova ringing in her head and the screams of her friends as she felland felland fell into nothing.

Hikaru jumped up from her sleep and screamed, waking Umi and Fuu up. Sweat was dripping down her face and she leaned forward to hide her face in her hands. Umi and Fuu jumped out of their beds and ran over to Hikaru. Hikaru looked out the window where she could just make out the shadow cast by the Shadow Lands. She jumped when she felt Umi put her hand on her shoulders.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" she asked with a very concerned gaze.

"NothingI'm okay," Hikaru lied.

"Hikaru, I already went over this with you the last time we were here!" Umi scolded. "I can't trust your I'm okay's' Hikaru! You're always so reckless and you never complain when you're hurt of tired. You're always worrying about everyone else. So there's nothing as meaningless as one of your I'm okay's' Hikaru."

"Please, tell us Miss Hikaru. We are your friends," encouraged Fuu.

"Really, it's nothing," Hikaru replied looking down at the ground. "I'm fine so don't worry about me."

Umi noticed Hikaru's hands gripping the sheets tightly but decided that if Hikaru was going to tell them what was wrong, she would do so when she was ready. Umi stood and walked back over to her bed and sat down. Fuu did the same and curled up under her covers. Hikaru started to lie down again, but then jumped out of her bed and walked down the hall still in her pink nightgown. She passed the garden where she saw Hawk sitting by the fountain where she had first seen Lantis. She walked in and he smiled up at her. She tried to smile back.

"Why don't you come and sit down," he said offering her a seat next to him.

His voice sent chills down her spine. It was so soft and warm just like Eagle's, yet it also had the air of sorrow wrapped up in it. Hawk looked over at Hikaru.

"You are just as he described you would be," he laughed. "Eagle didn't miss a detail, although, he did describe you as being much shorter."

Hikaru laughed as did Hawk.

"It has been years since I was last here," she replied. "I was only 14 when I first met Eagle. That was five years ago."

"I wish he was here to see you now," Hawk sighed. "He wouldn't believe what a beautiful young woman you have become."

"Well" Hikaru blushed.

"There is something bothering you," Hawk said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I assume that you would rather not talk about it. Eagle always said that you didn't want to be a bother to anyone."

"It's nothing," Hikaru replied turning her head away. "It's not something that people should be worried over me about anyway. I am sure that it was just a bad dream"

"A dream was it?" Hawk smiled. "You know, some dreams can predict the future or they can be a warning of things present or things to come. Don't just dismiss dreams, Hikaru. They may end up saving you heartbreak later."

"You remind me a lot of Eagle," Hikaru laughed looking up at Hawk. "Not just because you look the same. You also talk the same and have the same facial expressions. He always listened to me whenever I said something. He seemed to be able to sense my pain."

"Eagle was a wonderful person, and I feel honored to be compared to him," Hawk grinned. "But there is one difference between my brother and myself."

"What's that?"

"I don't sleep nearly as much as he did."

The two laughed and then Hikaru stood up.

"Thanks for listening," Hikaru smiled. "Maybe I will go back to sleep now."

"If there is still something troubling you, maybe you could talk to Lantis about it. He is also very concerned about you."

"Alright," Hikaru laughed running off.

"You're right," Hawk sighed to himself remembering his brother. "She is extraordinary Eagle. I guess you can say that I am going to follow in my brother's footsteps."

*****

Hikaru walked down the hallway back towards her room. Just as she was about to reenter she decided that she would take Hawk's advice and go see Lantis. She hadn't really been able to talk with Lantis since she had arrived. Her mind had been preoccupied with her own worries about Cephiro and then the arrival of Hawk Vision and now this dream. Yet she knew that she had to talk to him, had to tell him what was going on. She reached his door and pressed her ear against it. She could just hear Lantis' grunts as he practice his sword fighting in his room. Slowly, she reached up and knocked on the door. Inside, Lantis paused and listened as he heard the knock at his door again. He walked over to the door and opened it, shocked to see Hikaru standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I" Hikaru started looking up at Lantis. He had his shirt off which exposed his muscular chest. His body was shinning with sweat from his workout. "I just wanted to come see you."

"Well, come in," he smiled moving aside for Hikaru to pass. "Have a seat."

Hikaru sat down on his bed and gripped the sheets. Lantis put his sword down in its case on the table beside his bed. Lantis sat down beside Hikaru and looked at her.

"What is troubling you?" he asked noticing that Hikaru was shocked that he noticed something was wrong. "You are not yourself, you haven't been since we all met and talked about the fate of Cephiro."

Hikaru began to cry and Lantis reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. Hikaru threw herself at Lantis, knocking him on his back, and hugged him, burying her face in his exposed chest. Lantis' eyes widened and felt himself grow warm. Hikaru lay on top of Lantis crying. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"No, it's not," Hikaru replied. "You don't understandI had a dreamand Nova was there. So was Debonairthey are going to kill everyone"

Lantis gently lifted Hikaru's head so that he could look into her eyes. "No one is going to kill anyone," he smiled. "Not as long as you protect them. Nothing can defeat you, Hikaru. You have the strongest will of anyone that I have ever know, including Eagle and Zagato." He lifted a finger to wipe away her tears, his hand lingering for several seconds. "And when your strength fails, I'll be there to lend you mine."

Hikaru managed to smile down at Lantis. Slowly he sat up until his face was right next to Hikaru's. She blushed and looked down at the ground. She could feel herself growing warm and a new sensation flowed through her body. "_What is this feeling?_" she wondered to herself as she looked back at Lantis, his intense blue eyes looking back at her.

"You really have grown, Hikaru," Lantis whispered placing his hands on her waist. "I was only 14 when you first met me," Hikaru replied, he usual spunk returning. "I'm 19 now you know."

"Has it been that long," Lantis replied lying back down, bring Hikaru with him. "You have no idea how long I have wish and prayed for you to return. The last time you were here I did not want to believe that I was falling in love with you. I didn't want to suffer the same fate that my brother did. But I can't deny it anymore Hikaru. I can't lie to myself anymore."

Lantis gently kissed Hikaru and moved his hands up and down her sides in a caressing motion. Hikaru responded by moving her hands up and down his bare chest. Hikaru softly gasped as she felt Lantis' hands unbutton the back of her nightgown and softly touch her bare back. Hikaru let out a delighted whimper as he deepened the kiss, carrying it on in strokes. A delicious tingle suddenly flew through the ruby-haired girl as she felt his tongue touch hers, the kiss deepening still. Hikaru arched against him, and as if on command, Lantis' grip around her back tightened, bringing the two together, locked tight in each other's embrace. Lantis broke the kiss and looked up at Hikaru, her eyes dazed. Slowly Hikaru reached over her shoulders and pulled down her nightgown leaving only her bra and underwear on. Lantis traced his fingers over her curves and brought her down on his chest again, kissing her passionately._ I want to be close to him forever_, Hikaru thought to herself. She had never understood what he brothers were talking about when they talked about doing "it" with girls, but now Hikaru understood the sensations that coursed through the body. She had always been innocent and naïve when it came to boys, but Lantis had made her want to forget this innocence and truly become a woman.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

In response, Lantis rolled over so that he was on top of Hikaru. With a surprised expression on her face Hikaru looked up at Lantis. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I know," he smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Let me show you how much I love you"

Lantis' left a trail of kisses across her face and only lingered to kiss her passionately on the lips. He slowly moved down to her next and then over to he shoulder. Hikaru wrapped her arms around him and pushed him closer to her. Lantis slowly moved his way over to her breast and kissed it though the silk of her bra while softly caressing the other with his hand. Hikaru gasp and felt his hand move around to her back and unhooked her bra and slowly pulled it off. He threw the bra aside and returned to trailing kissing along Hikaru. He stopped at her breasts again and seductively licked her nipple. She moaned as his mouth engulfed it and slowly sucked on it, his other hand massaging her other breast. Hikaru arched against him and moved her hands over his chest. Lantis took her nipple in his teeth and gently bit it causing a groan to escape Hikaru. He moved to the other breast, leaving a trail of hot kisses along the way. He slowly licked around her aroused nipple before fully covering it with his mouth. Hikaru continued to pull him closer to her until she could pull him no closer. Lantis moved his kisses down her stomach and then back up to her lips. He kissed her passionately and continued to massage her breasts. Hikaru ran her fingers through his jet-black hair and pulled his face close to her, pushing his tongue further into her. Slowly, she reached for his white pants and began to pull them off. Surprised by her boldness Lantis stood up and help her pull them off. They fell to the floor in a pile next to Hikaru's nightgown. Hikaru looked and Lantis as if it were the first time ever looking at him, her eyes trailing over ever inch of him. She blushed when she looked at where his pants had once covered him. Slowly Lantis eased himself over her, his fingers trailing around her underwear. Hikaru moved her hands over his and moved them onto the underwear. She looked into his eyes and kissed him, their tongues dancing while Lantis pulled off the only barrier that you keep him from her.

"Oh God..." Hikaru gasped into the kissed as she felt Lantis enter her. 

Lantis kissed her neck as he slowly moved further into Hikaru but stopped when he reached virginal wall. He looked down at Hikaru who pulled him closer.

"I need you," she gasped, unable to control the bliss she was feeling at that moment.

Knowing that she would experience some discomfort at first, Lantis fully pushed himself into her and then kissed her on the lips. Tears began to form in her eyes, she hadn't expect it to hurt. Slowly, Lantis began to rock back and forth. He quickened his pace when he felt Hikaru rocking in rhythm with him. Hikaru kissed Lantis' neck and seductively suck on his earlobe as Lantis rock back and forth more vigorously. Hikaru moved her hands along his chest and pulled his face closer to hers. Lantis kissed Hikaru and continue to massage her breasts with his hands. He had missed her so much all these years that she had been gone. Every night he dreamt about sharing this one moment with her. He could feel himself bubbling to a climax, as could Hikaru. Both screaming each other's name, Hikaru collapsed into Lantis' arms in exhaustion. Lantis gently kissed her forehead and ran his fingers up and down her back. Hikaru traced the muscles of Lantis' chest with her fingers. She kissed his chest and laid her head on him and began to fall asleep. Lantis kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. He looked out the window at the sky and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish before drifting off into his own peaceful sleep.


	5. The Reflection

Clef stood in the throne room looking out one of the windows at the vast blue ocean of Cephiro. Every once in a while a piece of Tokyo would appear but would vanish almost as quickly as it had emerged. He leaned against his giant staff and sighed, blowing his gray hair from his face. A doubt had been growing in his mind and heart about the current condition of Cephiro. Ever since Hikaru had destroyed the Pillar system Clef had been apprehensive. He doubted his own ability as a master mage and also the stability of Cephiro. It was not long after Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had returned to Tokyo that strange things were beginning to occur, but the most unsettling was that the Shadow Lands still remained. No matter what magical spell he cast the area still remained.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered turning away from the window.

Suddenly there came a soft knocking at the door. It slowly opened and Umi entered with Mokona bouncing behind her. She looked around the room and saw Clef looking gloomily at the floor. Umi turned and face Mokona with a frustrated glare.

"Mokona!" she scolded. "You lied! Hikaru isn't in here! Why did you drag me all the way to the throne room if you knew Hikaru wasn't in here?!"

"Pu pu pu pu!" Mokona replied bouncing towards Clef.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you," Umi smiled. "I was looking for Hikaru and Mokona implied that he knew where she was so I followed him here. Fuu and I have been looking for her al morning."

"It's no problem really," Clef laughed walking towards Umi. "I have not seen Hikaru myself, but perhaps I could help you look for her?"

"Only if you can spare a few moments," Umi replied brushing a few strands of hair over her shoulder. "I know that you are very busy and I don't want to keep you from your work. You seemed to be in deep thought when I came in."

"It was nothing," Clef sighed looking out the window again. "I was just admiring Cephiro's oceans"

"Is there something bothering you?" Umi asked standing next to Clef. "You haven't scolded me lately."

"I have no reason to scold you," Clef smiled looking at Umi, becoming lost in her blue eyes. "But we really should start looking for Hikaru now"

Clef lead Umi out of the room with Mokona bouncing behind them with an exceptionally pleased look on his face. They walk in awkward silence, Clef leading the way. Umi watched him for several moments. She still remembered the very first time that she had meet him on the cliff when they were first summoned to Cephiro. He had seemed so mean at that time, but he had to be since she was not focussing on his words and was only concerned with going home. Yet he had always encouraged the three girls on their journey. Upon seeing him again when they returned to Cephiro, Umi felt herself being drawn to Clef. Seeing him now made her heart smile. He had changed so much. He was much taller now and much more handsome.

"Hey Clef," Umi said breaking the silence. "I've been wondering, why did you get so tall? I know that the will makes dreams a reality here in Cephiro, so why did you want to become tall? You used to come up to about my waist and now I have to look up to you!"

"Ireally don't know the answer to that question"Clef stammered, taken aback by her question. "But I must say that there are some advantages to being tall."

"True," Umi giggled.

They laughed together in the hallway enjoying each other's company. Mokona took advantage of the situation and pushed Clef into Umi. Umi knocked into the wall and Clef put his hands out to stop himself from falling not realizing that he had pinned Umi against the wall. Umi looked up only to look into Clef's blue eyes. She blushed slightly as Clef gently laid a hand on her cheek. He felt his stomach tie in knots as he looked on the blue haired girl. A warm feeling coursed through their bodies as Clef leaned towards Umi.

"Umi" Clef began but was silenced by Umi pressing her finger on his lips.

"Shhh," she giggled. "Don't say anything."

He continued to move closer to Umi, pressing his body against her, their faces only inches away from each other. Just as Clef was about to kiss Umi, a shriek came from down the hall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Primera. "How could this have happened! My poor beloved Lantis!"

Umi and Clef quickly backed away from each other.

"What's wrong Primera?" asked Umi trying to cover her flushed face.

"Oh the horror!" she shrieked banging into the wall.

Ferio and Fuu came running from the garden when they heard Primera's shrieks.

"Miss Primera, you mustn't make so much noise. I must advise you to calm down," Fuu encouraged.

"Don't tell me to calm down four eyes!" the fairy snapped. "After seeing such a horrible sight in my beloved Lantis' room, I have ever right to be a little upset!"

With that Primera flew off down the hallway kicking and screaming the entire way. Presea came walking out of one of the rooms just in time to see Primera fly by. She looked down the hallway and the other four.

"What was she going on about?" she asked pointing towards Primera who was still making a huge scene.

"Something has happened to Lantis," Ferio replied starting to run down the hall with Fuu at his heals.

"We'd better go take a look," Umi finished grabbing Clef's arm.

All five, plus Mokona, ran down the hall until they reached Lantis' locked bedroom door. Ferio moved to kick it open but Clef held him back and used some magic to unlock it. 

"Oh fine, do it the simple way," sighed Ferio opening the door.

The door slowly creaked opened and they all peered inside. Nothing seemed to be unusual. Lantis lay peacefully asleep in his bed and a gentle breeze blew through the window. Ferio walked a little further inside and looked around. He noticed Lantis white pants on the ground and picked them up.

"The boy sure is messy," he laughed looking around the room and all the clothing that was on the floor.

Ferio inspected the room a little more but stopped when he saw a piece of clothing that he knew was not Lantis'. He picked a white bra off the floor and turned to face the others. Clef walked over and took it from Ferio and noticed that there was a nametag sown on the inside. It read "Shidou Hikaru." Ferio and Clef looked back over at the bed and noticed that there was another body lying with Lantis and they could just make out her red hair. 

"Oh my!" blushed Fuu averting her eyes.

"Well, it's about time," huffed Umi. "Although I thought that I was going to be hearing about you a Ferio," she laughed poking Fuu.

"UmI think we should leave"Presea whispered.

"I must agree"Clef replied grabbing Ferio and leaving the room.

They all left the room and closed the door behind them. Lantis slowly opened his noise to the sound of the door slamming closed. He looked down and saw Hikaru still asleep, her head resting on his chest. He moved his hand up and down her back feeling the softness of her skin. He gently kissed her forehead and Hikaru began to wake up. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Lantis put his hands around her thin waist and pulled her close to him. He sat up and brushed his lips against Hikaru's while running his hands up her sides and resting them on her shoulders. Hikaru cooed softly and placed her fingers in his raven hair. Lantis moved his lips down her neck and lied down, bringing Hikaru to lie on top him. She looked down at him and smiled and gently kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled on it. "You have no idea how long I have hoped for your return. That day when I saw you in Tokyo, I thought that I had drifted into a dream."

"I've missed you," Hikaru whispered tracing his broad shoulders with her fingers. "I never want to be a part from you again."

Now on top of Hikaru, Lantis kissed her on the lips and slowly slide his tongue inside exploring every inch of her mouth. Hikaru pulled his face closer to her and tangled her fingers in his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as Lantis continued to intensify the kill while his hands explored every inch of her.

"Whatever happens," Hikaru said to herself. "Whatever danger lies ahead, please please let us stay like this"

*****

Hawk stood on the balcony that over looked the lush green lands of Cephiro. He closed his eyes and a gentle breeze blew through his hair. He smiled as he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Hello Lantis," he laughed not even turning.

"How did you know I was here?" Lantis questioned giving Hawk a strange look.

"Eagle had a sort of sixth sense when it came to you, guess you could just say that I have also acquired it as well," he replied turning to face Lantis. "I spoke with Hikaru last night. Seems that she has been having some very strange dreams as of late. What do you make of them."

"I'm not sure, but I know that nothing good will come from them"

"She is an extraordinary girl isn't she," Hawk sighed quickly changing the subject. "It is only now that I can truly understand why my brother would always talk about her."

Hawk looked Lantis in the eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"Eagle was also in love with Hikaru, but he knew that his time was short. He knew of your feelings for the girl as well but was very concerned with the fact that she could become the next pillar. He didn't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I miss him," Lantis sighed looking down at the ground. "Eagle seemed to understand me on level that no one else could. It was almost like we had the same thoughtssame emotions"

"Yes, well, Eagle was very found of you," Hawk laughed. "He would always go on about you and your stubborn streak."

The two laughed for a few moments, remembering Eagle. Hikaru came walking out onto the balcony and saw the two men standing and laughing with one another. She smiled to herself and walked forward. Hawk noticed Hikaru and bowed slightly to greet her.

"Hello Hikaru," he said with a warm smile. "I hope that you got some rest last night" he said as he winked at Lantis.

"Well" Hikaru blushed noticed Lantis' discomfort as well.

"You two are the talk of the palace you know," Hawk laughed entering the castle. "I trust that I will see you two at the meeting later this afternoon. Clef has some questions to ask Hikaru."

With that Hawk enter the castle and left Hikaru and Lantis on the balcony. She walked over to the ended and leaned against the rail. Lantis came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hikaru smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"No matter what happens, I just want to be with you," she whispered.

Lantis leaned down and softly kissed Hikaru, wrapping his cape around her small frame and brining her closer to him.

*****

"I'm bored"sighed Astral playing with one of her arrows. "When can we get going with our part of the mission?"

"Lady Debonair has not given us the signal yet," replied Stellar in an annoyed tone. "Besides, Noon hasn't even finished his part of the deal yet. We can't act until he is finished."

"Well, he is sure taking his time," scoffed Astral throwing her arrow at a tree.

"Just a little longer," Stellar sighed. "Then we will get to play with the Magic Knights. Hey Nova, you're being awfully quiet over there, what's up?"

"Hikaru's emotions for that boy are growing stronger with each passing moment," Nova laughed. "I have discovered a new feeling in her heart for this boy. She has a fear of losing hima fear so strong that it empowers me"

"Well that is just fine and dandy," laughed Astral adjusting her glasses. "Too bad Fuu is to shy to try anything with that green haired boy. I'm not going to get any power bust from her."

"Well, I have also discovered a new feeling in Umi," Stellar giggled. "Umi is just now beginning to realize her feelings for Master Mage Clef"

"Excellent!" Nova exclaimed. "That is just what Noon was waiting for!"

"Why do you say that?" inquired Stellar. "What could Umi's emotions towards Clef possibly do for him?"

"It's not Umi's emotions that I am concerned about," laughed a voice behind them.

"Sheesh Noon, you could at least give us a warning as to when you are just going to magically show up!" snapped Astral.

"Quit your complaining," Noon demanded. "Your time will soon be at hand. You see, while Umi's feelings for Clef growhis feelings are growing as well. As are those of the young summoner, Ascot." Noon laughed.

"So you can turn those two against each other," Nova smiled.

"Perhaps, but my concern is mostly with the emotions of Clef, after allI am his reflection."

*****

"Your dream is most unsettling, Hikaru," Clef said in a very serious tone. "You are sure that you saw Debonair in your dream?"

"I am positive," Hikaru nodded. "I could never forget that voice or that face. Not after what she did. Not after all the pain that she caused"

Tears began to stream down Hikaru's face. Lantis moved to help her but Hawk was first there. He knelt down on one knee and took hold of Hikaru's hands and looked her in the eyes. Hikaru looked into his soft brown eyes.

"Please don't cry Magic Knight," he smiled softly showing great concern for Hikaru. "My brother chose his fate and wanted to die protecting those he loved. Do you know what his last words were, Hikaru?"

"No"Hikaru mumbled wiping a few tears away with her sleeve.

"He said Thank you, Hikaru, thank you.' He was happy Hikaru, he had finally found something he thought was worth dying for."

Hikaru tried to force smile, anything to make those sad eyes of Eagle'sno, Hawksto vanish. When he saw the pain in her eyes, Hawk pulled Hikaru close and embraced her, her tears falling on his shoulder. Lantis looked at the two and then back to Clef, Hawk was falling for Hikaru–just like Eagle had.

"But I thought that the Magic Knight defeated Debonair in the last battle," Lafarga said trying change the focus since he could sense the discomfort of Lantis.

"This is true," Clef replied. "However, much like Nova has vanished, she is still a part of Hikaru. The same goes for Debonair. She is a manifestation of the fears of people's hearts in Cephiro. She will never vanish as long as people have fears and doubts."

"No way! We have to fight her again!? That so isn't fair!" Umi shrieked stamping her feet. "Whoever came up with the bright idea to create a world like this should be hung!"

"Miss Umi please calm down," giggled Fuu placing her hand on Umi's shoulder.

"I know you Magic Knights have gone through much turmoil the past times you have been summoned to Cephiro. I am afraid that this time will be no different. I do not know who summoned you but there is a great need for your assistance, Magic Knights."

"We know the dangers, Clef," Umi smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "We are not going to back down, we are going to fight for the people we love here in Cephiro."

"I know," Clef replied putting one of his hands over Umi's. "Just make sure that you first protect yourselves. If anything were to happen to you" he paused. "You three, I don't know what I would do."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, with that said I think we should all go to our respective chambers and come up with a game plan tomorrow."

Everyone left the throne room, everyone except Umi who remained by Clef's side. She looked down at the ground before looking back into Clef's blue eyes.

"Umabout this morningyou knowin the hallway" She stammered. "What were you going to say?"

"I"Clef replied trying to find the right words. "Perhaps this would be better discussed in your chambers a little later. I just have some business I need to attend to, but I will be there shortly."

"Alright," Umi smiled walking out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Clef. "I'll see you later."

Umi walked down the long hallway to her room where she put on her pale blue nightgown and climbed into bed. She lied there for what seemed like hours until she heard a knock at the door. She jumped to her feet and ran to open it.

"Clef" she smiled opening the door but she was quickly silenced.

Strong hands grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth so that she could not scream. Umi tried to make out the face of her attacker but the room was too dimly lighted to see. He used his free hand and made the door close by magic. She could just make out the silver color of his hair. The man released Umi, throwing her to the ground. She climbed to her feet and saw him emerge from the shadows.

"Noon!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I was expecting Clefwhat do you want?"

"Clef is here," he laughed. "You are looking right at him."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Umi snapped getting ready to use her magic.

"Just try it," Noon taunted. "Use your water magic on me."

"You asked for it! WATER DRAGON!"

Umi's attack threw itself at Noon who easily erected a barrier, which deflected her magic. Umi stood dumbfounded.

"My magicwhy didn't it work?" she whispered in horror. "What do you want Noon!?"

"I am here to see you, after all I am the same person as Clef. You said that you were expecting him, were you not?" Noon laughed.

"You are half the man that Clef is!" Umi snapped.

"Exactly," Noon replied pointing towards Umi, putting her under a spell. "I am half of Clef."

"What?" Umi gasped as she was pushed against the wall by Noon's magic. "What do you mean?"

"Just as Nova is the shadow of Hikaru's heart, I am the shadow of Clef's," Noon snickered. "Now, I am about to have a little fun with you"

Noon slowly began to approach Umi, an evil grin spread across his face. Umi closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her face. She slowly opened them again to see that Noon was now face to face with her. He stroked her hair with his fingers and brought his face closer to Umi.

"Why are you doing this?" Umi cried trying to push him away. "C-L-E-F!"


	6. The Realization

Clef walked down the hall to Umi's chamber. He stopped at the door and hesitated for several moments before softly knocking on the door. When he didn't hear Umi respond he knocked again, but there was still no answer. Clef grabbed the knob and tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Umi?" he yelled pushing and pulling on the door. "Umi are you in there?"

Suddenly Clef heard Umi scream. He pounded on the door and tried again to force the door open. When he heard her scream again he jumped back from the door and called for his staff which materialized in his right hand. 

"UNLOCK!" he commanded pointing his staff towards the door.

A small ray of white light shot out of the staff and towards the door handle. Once the light had vanished Clef ran to the door and pushed the door open. He ran inside and looked around, unable to see much due to the dim lighting. But what he could see tore his heart into pieces. Umi was lying on the floor–her nightgown torn and stained with blood. Her usual perfectly straight hair was matted and a small trail of tears fell down her cheek.

"Umi!" he gasped running to her. "Umi, wake up! Come on Umi!" he cried shaking her.

"ClClef?" she whispered slowly opening her eyes.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked helping Umi to sit up.

"It wasLOOK OUT!" Umi shrieked seeing Noon's blade cut through the blackness.

Clef turned around and jumped out of the way, but he was not quick enough. The blade caught his arm and sent Clef tumbling to the ground clutching his left arm.

"Clef!" Umi screamed as she tried to stand.

"Stay where you are!" Noon demanded casting a spell on Umi which prohibited her from moving. "As for you," he continued pointing at Clef. "I have some new business to attend to with you."

"Why are you doing this?" Clef asked clenching his staff.

"I do the inner workings of your heart," Noon laughed in response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clef spat.

"I am your past, present, and future self Clef. Master mage of Cephiro."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are not me! There is no way that I would ever do something like this to Umi! I should have known not to trust someone like you to protect the Legendary Magic Knights! I order you to leave the palace at once!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Noon cackled pointing his sword at Clef. "I am far more powerful that you could ever imagine. Your hate gives me power!"

Noon charged at Clef and brought his sword down towards Clef. Clef quickly raised his staff up and stopped Noon's blade from slicing straight through him. Umi tried to move or even to cast a spell but Noon's powers continued to old her at bay.

"Noon, stop this madness!" Clef ordered as he threw Noon off him.

"You still do not understand do you?" Noon laughed. "Perhaps this will help you understand, MONSTER SUMMONS!"

A bright light appeared before Clef and took the shape of a griffin.

"But that is my griffinand my magic," Clef whispered looking at his staff. "How did you do that?"

"Because I am you," Noon yelled. "Just as Nova is Hikaru. I am you!"

"But that would mean"

"Yes, Clef, I **am** the shadow in your heart."

*****

Fuu sat in one of the chair in the library reading one of the countless numbers of books that lined the walls. She adjusted her glasses and put the book down on a nearby table. She leaned back in the chair and rested her eyes for a few moments when she heard the door softly creek open. She peeked around the chair and saw Ferio walk through the door.

"Ferio," she smiled rising from her seat. "Can I help you with something?'

"Not really," he smiled back. "I just wanted to stop by and see you. I figured that you would be in here reading."

"You know me," Fuu replied picking up her book again. "I cannot not read a good book."

"What are you reading anyway?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'm actually doing a little bit of research on Cephiro," she stated flipping through several pages. "I found this book in the library that I though could answer some of my questions."

"What book is it?" Ferio inquired trying to read over Fuu's shoulder.

"It's called _The Maane_. It is Cephiro's equivalent to the Bible in our world."

"I didn't take you for the sort to read religious books," Ferio laughed.

"Well, that's not why I am reading it, I am trying to figure out exactly how this world was created. Why Cephiro came into existence."

"But does any world know why is was created?" Ferio replied looking at the white leather cover of the book. "Isn't that like asking what is the meaning of life?"

"I suppose," Fuu replied book-marking a page. "But I have a feeling that Cephiro was created for a specific purpose and by one specific person–or being."

"Well, what about your world? How was it created?"

"No one really knows for sure," Fuu said adjusting her glasses. "There are many theories. According to the Bible, God created the world in seven days. There are some that say is just popped into existence, sort of like a big bang. While others say that it was pieces of rock floating around space that came together under the gravitational pull of the sun. It is one of life's great mysteries."

"Couldn't the same thing have happened with Cephiro?"

"Doubtful, you don't have an outer space like Earth does. Beyond this world is just nothing, with the exception of the other three worlds. There is nothing except for you four. In my world, there is so much more beyond our small planet. We are almost insignificant in comparison to everything else."

"I would like to see your world someday," Ferio replied looking Fuu in the eyes. "I truly would."

"Perhaps you will," she smiled closing the book. "Nothing is impossible." 

*****

Hikaru walked down one of the many hallways, braiding her hair as she went. She had changed back into her kendo uniform since it was the only clothing that she had with her. She approached the gardens when she saw Hawk walking down the hallway in her direction.

"Hawk!" she waved running up to him. "I didn't expect to see you in this section of the palace at this time of night."

"Likewise to you Hikaru," he smiled back. "I would have expected you to be asleep or to be with Lantis."

"Umi and Fuu are out and about doing whatever and I couldn't sleep so I thought that I would just take a walk around the palace. Lantis went looking for Clef to ask him something."

"Really, I was actually looking for Clef myself. There is something that I must speak with him at once." Hawk explained.

"What is it?" Hikaru questioned noticing Hawk's urgency.

"Zazu reported that he saw three figures flying towards the castle earlier this evening. When he tried using the NSX's scanners, nothing came up," he explained.

"Three figures"Hikaru whispered remembering her dream. "Could he make out anything about them? Could he see their faces?"

"He was unsure, but he thought that they might have been three girls."

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Umi and Fuu are in danger!"

"Wait! Hikaru where are you going?" Hawk called as Hikaru ran off.

"I have to find Umi and Fuu, something is seriously wrong!" she yelled back.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Hawk replied chasing after her.

Hikaru sprinted down the hallway and crashed into Ferio and Fuu as they came out of the library.

"Miss Hikaru," Fuu exclaimed helping her friend to her feet. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Ferio joked.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked ignoring their questions.

"Everything is alright Miss Hikaru," Fuu replied eyeing her friend and the Hawk. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, but I know something bad is about to or has happened. Where is Umi?"

"The last time I saw Miss Umi she was returning to her quarters. She said that Clef was going to meet her in her room later."

"Thanks Fuu," Hikaru bowed and then ran off.

"What's going on?" Ferio asked Hawk as he started off after Hikaru.

"We think that there might be intruders in the palace."

Ferio and Fuu looked at one another and then ran off after Hawk and Hikaru. 

*****

Clef leaned against his staff as he attempted to stand. He looked over at Umi who lay motionless on the floor and then back over at Noon. Noon crouched down beside Umi and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face.

"Funny how easily our bodies are cut," he laughed. "It is also funny how you people will risks your lives for others."

"What are you getting at Noon," Clef gasped holding his arm. "There is a power at work here that will defeat you."

"Oh really," Noon continued to laugh. "Let's see how your so called _power_ deals with this."

Noon held his sword over his head above Umi's limp body. He looked over at Clef and an evil glimmer spread across his eyes. He began to bring the sword down when the door burst open.

"UMI!" Hikaru screamed running into the room with Fuu, Ferio, and Hawk at her heals.

"HikaruFuu," Clef managed to smile before he fell to the ground.

"Master Mage Clef!" Hawk exclaimed catching the boy before he fell.

"Oh no, Miss Umi!" shrieked Fuu.

Noon looked over at the girls and smiled.

"Oh good, I can get rid of all three of you at once!" he cackled.

"Don't bet on it!" Hikaru shouted taking a ready position. "I am not going to let you hurt Umi anymore! FIREARROW!"

Noon laughed as the attack approached him. He held up his hand and formed a barrier around himself, but he did not count on Hikaru's attack to be so strong. The flames shattered the magical force field and sent Noon flying across the room. Hikaru and Fuu ran beside Umi.

"Miss Umi please wake up!" Fuu cried gently shaking her friend.

"Fuu, you stay with Umi," Hikaru ordered. "I am going to finish this guy off."

Ferio and Hawk watched Hikaru slowly stand and walk towards where Noon lay on the ground. Slowly Noon stood up and faced Hikaru, rage in his eyes.

"You will pay for that little Magic Knight," he scowled.

"You are not going to hurt anyone ever again," Hikaru threatened once again taking her ready position. "I am going to kill you for what you have done to Umi and Clef."

"Ha ha ha ha," he laughed. "You can't kill me. If you do, you will also kill Clef."

"Yeah right," Hikaru said as she began to cast a spell. "RED LIGHTENING!"

The spell hit Noon head on and sent him crashing into the wall. At the same time, Clef began to cringe and wriggled in pain. Hikaru turned around and saw Hawk and Ferio trying to calm the sorcerer down. She turned back to Noon and saw him slowly rise to his feet laughing all the way.

"Go ahead, finish me off Magic Knight!" he taunted knowing that Hikaru would not attack him at the risk of harming Clef further.

"What do you want!?" Hikaru glared at Noon.

"I want to end the legend of the Magic Knights," he laughed. "I want to see the total destruction of Cephiro!"

With that, Noon vanished while his laughter lingered in the tense air. Hikaru quickly turned around and ran over to Fuu who was holding Umi's motionless body.

"I can't feel Miss Umi's heart beat!" Fuu cried. "My magic will not work if she is dead."

"No, there is no way that Umi can be dead!" Hikaru screamed. "Come on Fuu, you have to try! Use your magic!"

"Alright," Fuu replied rising to her feet. "HEALING WINDS!"

A pale green light surrounded Umi and her clothing began to mend itself. Slowly, Umi began to open her eyes and saw Hikaru's tear stained face over hers. A huge smile spread across everyone's face.

"Oh thank goodness!" Fuu sighed.

"Umi, what happened?" Hikaru asked helping her friend to her feet.

"I don't really know," Umi replied holding her head. "I was waiting for Clef when Noon showed up. He"

"It's all right Umi," Clef smiled taking her into his arms. "It's over now. It's nothing but a memory."

*****

Mokona bounced down the hallway alone. He approached a window and jumped onto the windowsill. He looked out the window at Cephiro, whose lands continued to be in constant change with Tokyo. He then looked over to the Dark Lands which had grown tremendously over the past few days. The jewel on his forehead changed from red to gold as he hopped down from the windowsill and continued to bounce down the hallway. Clef walked out of the hospital wing and noticed Mokona jumping down the hallway. Tightening the bandage on his arm, he followed Mokona and watched him as the fluffy animal approached the wall that held the seals of the three manshin. The jewel glowed brightly and then Mokona vanished without a trace. Clef ran down the hallway to where Mokona had once stood and touched the wall.

"Where did he go?" he whispered. 

*****

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stood in the throne room with Ferio and Lantis all with very concerned looks on their faces.

"Things are getting more and more complicated," Lantis sighed sitting down on one of the stairs. "I knew that Noon was a bad character but it was Clef who said that we could trust him."

"But it does make sense that Clef was the one who trusted him since Noon was he shadow in Clef's heart," Fuu pointed out.

"I don't care!" Umi shouted. "That Noon guy has got to go!"

"Miss Umi, please calm down! Your blood pressure will skyrocket if you keep this up," Fuu giggled.

"You Magic Knights will have to be very careful," Ferio replied.

"Magic Knights"Fuu whispered. "Come to think of it, why are we called Magic Knight'?'

"What do you mean?" Ferio asked.

"Clef is a Guru, or Master Mage, Presea is a Farl, and Ascot is a Palu. Those are all Cephiro's words are they not?"

"What are you getting at Fuu?" Umi sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is"

"Why is our name, Magic Knights,' in English?"

"English?" asked Ferio scratching his head.

"It's a language used in a country in our world," Umi explained.

"Did someone who was summoned by the Pillar before call themselves that?" Fuu continued.

"Nope, I've never heard of that," Ferio replied.

"I suppose that means that someone in Cephiro must have named us Magic Knights'" Fuu finished.

"Who do you mean by someone?" Umi wondered.


	7. The Dusk

Umi walked along the sandy shore of a beach just outside the castle's walls. Every now and then she would go closer to the waves as they washed up on the shore and feel the cool water wash across her bare feet. A soft breeze caused her blue hair to fly in her face. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small white hair-tie and quickly tied back her hair so that it wouldn't fly in her face as she walked. Looking out into the sea, Umi remembered the events of years ago when she had revived her Celes, her manshin of water. She threw her boots onto the sand and waded out into the water so that she was now waist deep. She felt the current of the water as it moved towards the shore and decided to try something. She closed her eyes and focussed on her armor. It began to glow softly and then melted away exposing Umi's white blouse to the afternoon sunlight. Now only in her school uniform, she dove under the water, the chilling water easing her tormented spirit. After a few moments, she came up for air and looked back at the shore to see Clef sitting down beside where she had thrown her boots.

"Clef!" she waved bobbing in the sea. "Hold on a second and I'll come back in."

Clef smiled to himself as Umi began to swim back to shore. She slowly walked out of the water, her uniform damp and clinging tightly to her body.

"You should have brought a towel if you were thinking of going swimming," he laughed as he cast a spell to dry her.

"Well, it was sort of a last minute decision," she smiled in response taking out her hair tie.

The two stood in silence for a few moments just looking out at the sparkling sea.

"Clef," Umi whispered. "I have been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about a conversation that I was having with Fuu, Ferio, and Lantis last night. We were talking about what had just happened with Noon when Fuu came up with a couple of very interesting questions. She was asking why we are called Magic Knights, English words in our world, where as the rest of you have words from Cephiro. Did someone who was summoned from our world name us that?"

"No, the term Magic Knights originated in this world," Clef replied. "I do not know by who. I was with Princess Emeraude when she summoned you three to this world, she gave Mokona to me. I had never seen the creature before that point in time and I still do not understand his purpose other than I was able to use him to communicate with you while I was turned to stone."

"If you ask me, that _thing_ doesn't have a purpose," Umi laughed. "He always ran away before a battle and cause us more problems than we needed. Not to mention that he always looks so carefree and whatever. He is just like so overgrown stuffed animal."

"I can't help but wonder something about Mokona," Clef continued looking at Umi. "Mokona has always been drawn to Hikaru. For a time it was as though those two were attached at the hip. And, as things turned out, Hikaru was the next pillar."

"Hikaru was the only one who could understand Mokona, that's why he liked her. Hikaru is really good with animals, her and her dog Hikari seem to understand each other, like some sort of animal telepathy."

"While that is true, what I saw last night makes me believe that there is more to Mokona than that."

"What happened?" Umi questioned sitting down in the warm sand while Clef remained standing.

"After I had made sure that you were alright, I was on my way to the throne room when I saw Mokona bouncing down the hallway. I decided to see what the little fellow was up to. He stopped at the end of the hallway where all three seals of the Manshins are and just suddenly vanished."

"Vanished? How can Mokona have just vanished?"

"I don't know," Clef responded leaning on his staff. "But I have a bad feeling about everything. There is a growing shadow throughout Cephiro and soon it is going to overtake everything. Tokyo and Cephiro are still melting together and there is nothing my powers can do to stop it."

*******

"Have you seen Hikaru?" Satoru asked his two brothers as they all sat down to the table for dinner. "I haven't seen her since this morning. It is very unlike her to miss a meal like this."

"I know what you mean," Masaru replied stuffing some ramen noodles in his mouth.

"Maybe she is out with Umi and Fuu?" Kakeru suggested.

"No, I just saw Mrs. Ryuuzaki at the store. She hasn't seen Umi either. She had spoken to Fuu's parents and they have not seen her either. With these sudden appearances of whatever that foreign land is, I am really starting to worry about Hikaru."

"Do you think those three wandered into the land during one of the appearances?" Masaru asked.

"I don't know."

The three sat in silence looking cautiously around the table when there came a loud explosion from outside. The three dropped their bowls and chopsticks and ran outside to see what was going on. In the middle of the street Ascot was scolding one of his giant beasts for setting Caldina's perfume collection on fire, while Caldina was running around the room trying to put all the flames out. She stopped when she noticed the crowded street in front of Hikaru's house.

"WAI?!" she shrieked. "Like, what in Cephiro is that thing?"

Ascot turned around and saw the faces of everyone on Hikaru's street looking at them. Hikaru's brother made it to the front of the crowd and stood awestruck at the scene. There came a soft knocking at Caldina's door and she quickly ran to open it.

"Oh Hikaru!" she smiled hugging the girl. "Oh, and Lantis too. I am so glad that you guys showed up."

Caldina pointed to the portal to Hikaru's world. Hikaru's eyes widened when she saw her brothers standing in the doorway about to walk into Caldina's room.

"Lantis," she said turning and facing him. "Do you know any barrier spells?"

"Clef was able to teach me one," he replied. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I need you to cast a spell on that portal. No one from Tokyo should enter Cephiro. They don't understand what's going on and will just make everything worse!"

Lantis nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. Concentrating very hard, he reached his hands out towards the portal and a spark of blue light flew out of his hands. It made a metallic blue shield around the gateway and prevented Hikaru's brothers from entering.

"Wait one darn tootin minute," Caldina huffed. "Isn't that supposed to likevanish after a few seconds?"

"Oh my God," Hikaru exclaimed. "It's getting worse"

Hikaru was about to leave the room when her brothers finally caught site of their sister.

"Hikaru?" Kakeru yelled peering through the magical barrier. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You make sure that no one enters these portals. It is too dangerous for people to enter this world."

"Hikaru, what is going on?" Masaru replied looking at his sister. "Where have you been? And who is that really hot babe you're with?"

"I'm takin," Caldina winked.

"It's doesn't matter," Hikaru continued as she began to run out of the room. "Lantis, we have to find Clef."

Masaru, Kakeru, and Satoru watched their sister run out of the room with Lantis at her heals. Ascot un-summoned his monster and looked sheepishly around the room. Caldina took the opportunity to show off her dance moves to her new audience.

"Um, Caldina," Ascot whispered. "I really don't think that this is the time for that"

"Don't sweat it," she giggled. "I'm just try to distract these people while Clef comes up with a plan.

*******

"Everything is almost set," Noon bowed before Lady Debonair. "The melting of Cephiro and Tokyo is at its peak."

"Yes, I can feel everyone's fears," she laughed. "Soon, very soon the end will come and Cephiro will be no more."

"Do we get our chance at them now?" Nova shrieked from behind Noon.

"I am growing tired of waiting," Astral snapped toying with an arrow.

"Please Lady Debonair, let us go and have our fun," Stellar giggled running her fingers through her blue hair.

"I commend you three for your patience," Debonair's voice echoed through the darkness. "You will be allowed to go and have your fun very shortly. But there are certain matters that I must attend to first. I can feel the fears of the people of Cephiro, but I can also fear countless other voices that I have not yet heard from"

"Those are the voices of the people of Earth," Noon explained creating an image of Cephiro with his magic. "Part of the Shadow Lands has merged with Tokyo. What you are feeling is the fears of both Cephiro and Tokyo."

"How very interesting," she continued to laugh. "Then the end is coming sooner than expectedNova, Astral, Stellar, I've changed my mind. You are free to go, now."

The three girls bowed. Nova looked up at the dark shadow of Debonair with an evil glimmer in her blood-red eyes.

"This will be fun," she giggled as the three vanished into the darkness.

*******

"Clef! Clef!" Hikaru screamed down the hallways with Lantis running right behind her. "Where is he?"

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and pounded her right fist against the wall, causing a small dent. Lantis came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her trembling under his touch.

"I, I just can't stand this!" Hikaru cried looking down at the ground. "Cephiro is fading and there is nothing I can do about it! Ifif I had remained the pillar, maybe none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that," Lantis replied turning her around. "You made the right decision. If you had stayed the pillar, the same thing that happened to Zagato and Emeraude would have happened to us. There was no way that you could have known all this would happen. You've done everything in your power to protect this land, Hikaru."

"I hope you're right," she said trying to smile. "It's just, I've never felt so scare."

"Everything will be alright," Lantis replied kneeling down so that he was eye level with Hikaru. "You Magic Knights are the best thing that has happened to Cephiro and you are going to save it, I am sure of that."

"Thank you," she smiled wiping away her tears.

"Now, why don't we go find Clef," he smiled.

Hikaru nodded in agreement and the two continued to walk down the hallway until they reached the throne room. Lafarga stood outside along with Presea. He looked over at Hikaru and then to Lantis.

"Everyone else is already inside," he said motioning towards the door.

Hikaru and Lantis walked in and saw Umi and Fuu standing before a projection of Cephiro. There were even more locations where Tokyo has appeared and a small portion of the Shadow Lands had vanished. Clef sat on the throne with his eyes closed and his staff held tightly in his right hand. A small white light was glowing from the tip of his staff.

"What is he doing?" Hikaru whispered to Fuu.

"Mister Clef is attempting to create barriers around all the portals to Tokyo so that no one from our world enters here and no one from Cephiro goes there," she explained.

"Things are getting worse," Umi sighed pointing to the Shadow Lands.

"What can we do?" Hikaru questioned.

"Nothing," Ascot replied entering the room. "There isn't anything that we can do."

Ferio moved from his position beside Clef and walked over to Fuu and grabbed her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes trying to comfort her.

"How can we hope to defeat Debonair?" Fuu wondered. "Her power continues to grow and now she not only can feel the fears from Cephiro, but also from Tokyo."

"The only thing I can think of, is this," Lafarga replied looking over at Clef. "Since Debonair is a part of and a creation of Cephiro, the only way that we can destroy her, is to destroy Cephiro itself."

"No, there has to be another way!" Hikaru protested running beside Lafarga and grabbing hold of his cape.

"We can't let this land that we've protected and grown to love disappear!" Umi continued.

"I too agree," Fuu replied squeezing Ferio's hand. "That is a loss that I don't think we will be able to accept."

"Maybe, maybe if we destroy Debonair again, it will end it all," Hikaru replied already knowing the answer.

"No, Hikaru," Lantis replied solemnly. "Debonair will only be reborn again."

"Umyou guys, you may want to take a look at this," Ferio interrupted pointing at the diagram.

Everyone turned around to look where Ferio had pointed. Cephiro was no longer lush and green but had turned dark. Where the Shadow Lands had been stood one of the greatest landmarks of Tokyo.

"What is that?" Presea whispered.

"The Tokyo Tower!" Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru exclaimed in unison.

"This is bad," Presea whispered looking over at Clef who was still forming barriers. "Really bad"

"Now, Debonair can destroy two worlds at once," Lantis replied.

"Killing two birds with one stone," Umi stated looking at her two best friends.

"But, we can't let that happen!" Hikaru shouted. "Umilet's go. We have to stop Debonair! We have to summon the manshin and fight."

"Hikaru, I can't let you go out there," Lantis replied grabbing Hikaru's shoulders. "It's too dangerous. You three need to stay in the castle until Clef finishes making the barriers. Then he will be able to tell you what to do."

"Lantis, this can't wait much longer," she smiled. "This land is my, I mean our second home. There are so many memories that only the three of us share. We fought for this land to protect it and we are going to do it one more time. If we don't fight, Cephiro and all the people we love will suffer. You told me earlier that you believed in me and told me that the Magic Knights are the only ones who can do this. I have to go."

"You three are the bravest people I know," he laughed brushing her fiery-red bangs from her face. "Just make sure that you come back safely."

Hikaru nodded and gently kissed Lantis' cheek. Fuu did the same to Ferio and then ran beside Hikaru. Umi looked over at Clef who was still concentrating very hard on casting his spell. She bowed to him and then joined her friends. They looked at one another and held each other's hand to form a circle with only the three of them.

"RAYEARTH," Hikaru whispered as she began to glow red.

"CELES," Umi murmured.

"WINDAM," said Fuu just as the three began to vanish.

Just before they completely faded, Mokona came bouncing into the room and stood in the middle of the girls' circle. Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Pu pu pu pu pu pu!"

"Don't worry Mokona, everything will be alright," Hikaru promised giving him a wink.

Hikaru looked at Mokona and was surprised to see that his jewel was not red, but had turned gold again. Hikaru blinked her eyes and the jewel was red again. She was about to say something but the three Magic Knights had completely vanished.

"Good luck, Magic Knight," Presea whispered.

*******

The Magic Knights flew through the dark and stormy skies of Cephiro towards the Tokyo Tower, where they knew they would find Debonair. It had been ages since they had donned their powerful manshins, but being inside them brought forth a new confidence to the girls. Hikaru made Rayearth's gigantic head turn to look around at the wasteland that Cephiro has become. The three girls stopped their flight and landed softly on the ground. The three emerged from their manshins and came together on the ground.

"I don't understand how Cephiro could have become like this in such a short period of time," Fuu stated looking around. "Only a few hours ago the only abnormality was that parts of Tokyo were appearing here, and now this"

"I know what you mean Fuu," Umi replied. "Is this really what we are trying to save?"

"No matter how much it changes, it is still Cephiro," Hikaru snapped taking a step forward. "I am going to do whatever it takes to save it."

"Oh how cute," cackled a voice from behind the girls. "The little Magic Knights are going to try and save Cephiro from destruction."

"Nova?" gasped Hikaru.

"Why so shocked to see me? You have been seeing me in your dreams ever since you arrived here," Nova laughed. "Allow me to introduce my friends."

"There is no need for that," Stellar said emerging from the shadows. "Umi should know me."

"Who are you?" Umi demanded drawing her sword.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Stellar laughed. "I'm you, Ryuuzaki Umi."

"And I'm you, Hououji Fuu," Astral laughed standing beside her two companions.

The girls glared at one another, no one speaking or blinking. Slowly the black Magic Knight began to circle their counterparts licking their lips and the prospect of tasting their blood. Suddenly, Debonair appeared in front of the girls, looming over a region that was Tokyo. With a swift hand movement, she ran her long nails through several buildings and sent them crumbling to the ground. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu could her the screams of their people as they fell to their deaths beneath a pile of rubble.

"STOP THAT!" shrieked Hikaru pointing her sword at Debonair.

"Oh my, this must mean that Mister Clef's barriers are failing," Fuu whispered to her friends. "They were supposed to prevent anyone from either world from interacting with the other."

"Either that, or Debonair is just too strong," Umi responded glaring up at the evil enchantress.

"Pitiful Magic Knights, I have grown in power since the last time we meet. I have become a goddess of destruction and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

Nova, Stellar, and Astral ran at the Magic Knights and cut them down with their weapons. Hikaru rolled to the side holding her shoulder. Umi collapsed on the ground holding her left side, her sword on the ground beside her. Fuu gasped for air while clutching her right arm.

"FIRE ARROW!"

"SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!"

"EMERALD TYPHOON!"

The three attacks hit their attackers head on. A huge explosion erupted and the three girls began to celebrate, thinking that they had defeated Debonair and her dark nights. When the smoke cleared, Nova stood laughed along side Stellar, Astral, and Debonair. None of them had a single scratch on them.

"It didn't do anything!" Hikaru gasped.

"How is that possible?" Umi stammered.

"Oh my" was all Fuu could manage to say.

"Nice try Magic Knights," Debonair mocked. "Now, take this, NIGHTSHADE!"

Debonair's attack completely blew the girls away. They went crashing to the ground and remained their motionless.

******

"FUU!" Ferio screamed as everyone watched the scene from the throne room inside the castle.

"Hikaru," shouted Lantis. "Come on Hikaru, come oncome on! You're stronger than this! You've got to get up!"

Tears were flowing from everyone's eyes. Clef's eyes fluttered open. He looked around at everyone and then walked over to the water mirror where everyone watching the still motionless Magic Knights.

"What is going on?" Clef asked leaning on his staff.

"Clef!" Presea gasped helping him stand. "The barriers"

"I know, my magic just isn't strong enough," he sighed. "I have let those three down."

Mokona jumped up onto the table with the jewel on his forehead a strange golden glow. Clef looked at Mokona and began to feel warm and something running down his face. He felt his forehead with his free hand and felt a warm metallic liquid running down his face. The silvery metallic substance fell to the floor and crept its way towards Mokona who sat on the table without his usually cheerful look.

"My headpiece," Clef exclaimed touching his bare forehead. "It's meltedbut that could only mean"

Mokona began to glow. Everyone looked back and forth between Mokona and the Magic Knights, both of who were glowing. Mokona faded away as did the girls. They reappeared in the air in the throne room while Mokona appeared outside where they had been. Rayearth, Celes, and Windam bowed before Mokona. The girls landed softly on the ground and their wounds began to heal. Lantis ran over to Hikaru and helped her sit up.

"What's going on?" she whispered holding her head.

"Mokona and you three traded places," he explained.

"Yeah, and now the manshins are bowing before the little guy!" exclaimed Ferio.

"What?" shrieked Hikaru jumping to her feet.

"Mokona switched places with you three to save your lives. That thing must be smarter than he looks," Lafarga smiled.

Everyone looked on as the manshins stood from their bowing positions and remained behind Mokona. Suddenly the people of Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam ran into the throne room.

"What's going on?" Hawk asked. "We heard explosions and came running."

"It's Mokona!" Hikaru explained with very concerned eyes. "He went outside to face Debonair in out place!"

"Zazu, get the NSX ready for launch," he ordered turning to his chief mechanic.

"What are you doing?" Umi shouted. "You aren't honestly going out there!"

"If Autozam is launching, we should as well," replied Tatra to he sister who nodded in agreement.

"Fahren will also help!" Asuka declared grabbing Sanyun and running out of the room along with Tatra and Tarta.

"Hawk," Hikaru whispered grabbing his arm. "Pleasedon't do this"

"Hikaru," he smiled kissing her forehead. "Eagle had told me about Cephiro and how he found people worth dying for. I did not understand that until now. I have to do this, in memory of my brother."

With that, Hawk left the room. Hikaru ran back to the others and looked into the water mirror to see Mokona hopping towards Debonair. She could hear the engines of the other countries' ships as they took off from the landing pad as they flew towards the battle. Debonair looked down at Mokona and laughed as she threw an energy ball at him. The attack hit Mokona and left only a small crater where Mokona had been standing.

"MOKONA!" Hikaru screamed.

"What was that stupid thing thinking!" Umi shrieked.

"Sir Mokona is"stammered Fuu.

*******

"Hawk, we can't get any closer to Debonair!" Zazu reported from his station. "There is some sort of barrier up that is preventing anything large to enter."

Hawk stood on the bridge in silence.

"What are your orders sir?" Geo asked already knowing what he was going to request.

"I think you know what I am going to ask you," Hawk smiled. "I am just like my brother after all."

"Yes sir, preparing the FTO for launch."

*******

"No way! That little fluff-ball is still there1" Caldina exclaimed pointing at the water mirror. "On top of that, the little guy has wings!"

Mokona flapped his great white wings and flew into the air with the three mashins still behind him. They drew their swords and stood ready. Nova, Stellar, and Astral moved to attack but Mokona just looked at them and then vanished and appeared as transparent shadows beside the Magic Knights. They were not the only ones transported to the throne room for Noon had also been brought there.

"You four must work out the troubles in your hearts," a deep voice echoed through everyone's head.

"What was that?" Lafarga asked putting his hand on his sword.

"Oh my gosh!" Caldina gasped. "The girls and Clef just collapsed!"

Everyone turned to see the four lying on the ground locked in a deep sleep. Nova, Stellar, Astral, and Noon where no where to be seen.

"Do not worry," the voice continued. "They are in an alternate universe reconciling with themselves."

"Who are you?" Lantis demanded looking at the water mirror.

"I am the creature that you see before you," it replied.

"You mean, Mokona?" Presea gasped.

"Yes, andI am the creator of this world. This worldits orderall are my creation."


	8. The Dream

Hikaru lay motionless on the ground of an unusual yet familiar place. The surroundings were all the same no matter where you looked. The walls, floor, and ceiling all were a glowing swirl of red, orange and yellow. Hikaru moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked around the room with a look of complete shock on her face. She jumped to her feet and ran forward hoping to touch a wall, but no matter how far she ran she never reached anything solid. Kneeling down, she tried to touch the ground but found that her hand went straight through into a fiery abyss.

"Thisthis can't be," she exclaimed looking at her hands. "This place, I know this place. Umi, Fuu, and I came here when we were first summoned to Cephirobut why am I back here? Why have I returned to the Spring of Eterna?"

"Silly girl," laughed a voice from behind her. "Do you honestly think that you are in that stupid spring?"

Hikaru snapped her head around to see Nova standing before her holding her X shaped weapons in either hand. She eyed Hikaru with an evil glare and then attacked. Hikaru just managed to jump out of the way and roll to the side. Nova turned and snarled at her miss and attempted to charge again. Hikaru pulled her sword from the jewel in her glove just in time to stop Nova's blades from slicing her in two.

"Give up!" Nova ordered. "This is your end. Cephiro with crumble and your world will too! Surrender to the dark!"

"Never!" Hikaru replied through gritted teeth. "I am going to put an end to all this once and for all."

"There will never be an end as long as both you and I exist. To end it all, both you and I must die," Nova laughed kicking Hikaru in the ribs and sending her flying across the floor.

Hikaru crashed into what felt like a wall but when she reached her hand out there was nothing but empty air. Using her sword for support, Hikaru stood and faced Nova.

"If that is what it takes, then I'll do it," Hikaru declared. "I'll kill you and then myself."

"You don't have the courage for such an act!" Nova taunted. "I can feel everything you do. You would not bring yourself to that, not with _Lantis _waiting for you."

"You're wrong, Nova! I will do whatever it takes to end this. If it doesn't, then ever one will die. I will not let that happen1"

This time Hikaru ran at Nova. Their weapons clashed and sent sparks flying in all directions. Nova back-flipped and used her weapons as a boomerang to attack Hikaru. Hikaru tried her best to dodge both blades, but one cut a deep gash in her shoulder. Hikaru dropped her sword and clutched her shoulder. Her white school blouse was damp with her blood. Nova caught her swords and licked the blood of the one that had cut Hikaru. Slowly she approached Hikaru, her expression full of hatred. She looked down at Hikaru and picked up Hikaru's sword.

"You thought that it would burst into flames?" Nova laughed.

"No" Hikaru gasped. "You are me, that is why you can hold my sword"

"Then, are you prepared to die by it?"

Hikaru closed her eyes. Memories of everything that had happened to her in Cephiro flashed before her eyes: Umi, Fuu, and her falling through the sky and landing on Fyula, meeting Clef for the first time, Presea making them weapons out of Escudo, the final battle, the truth about Princess Emeraude's capture, returning to Cephiro for the second time, Eagle dying to protect her, becoming the pillar, and now their current adventures in Cephiro. Her mind raced and tears began to stream down her face. An image of Lantis and her together in his bed played back in her mind.

"I'meveryone," she whispered.

*******

"Oh my," Fuu exclaimed looking around. "This appears to be the inside of Eterna!"

Fuu had only woken up moments earlier to find that she was in the same surroundings as Hikaru only instead of red, orange, and yellow, her world was in shades of green. Fuu looked around the area in hopes of seeing Hikaru and Umi lying on the ground.

"Miss Umi? Miss Hikaru?" Fuu said aloud already knowing that they could not hear her. "I wonder what is going on"

"I wish that you would just shut up," snapped a voice from above Fuu.

Fuu looking up to see Astral hovering above her head.

"Miss Astral!" Fuu exclaimed talking a few steps back.

"That's another thing I hate about my other self, you are too damn polite."

Astral took aim with her bow and arrow and fire several shots at Fuu. Before Fuu could even move, the arrows had pierced her skin. She collapsed to the ground were a small puddle of blood formed under her. Her glasses slipped from her face and landed on the ground in front of her. One of the lenses shattered and sent small fragments of glass flying all over. The swirling of the greens around her became blurred. She could just make out Astral approaching her and smashing what remained of her glasses with her tall black boot.

"How pathetic," she spat. "A Magic Knight can't even see without her glasses. Some legend you girls are. You are worthless, but, I believe that those other two are even more worthless than you are."

"Do notdo notdo not disrespect my friends," Fuu whispered. "Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi are the most important people to me."

"Are they?" Astral laughed. "I know that that is a lie. You really want this legend to end. You don't want to be a Magic Knight anymore. In fact, you wish that Cephiro would vanish and you could live in Tokyo in peace."

"No!" Fuu snapped as she attempted to stand. "I would never wish for Cephiro to be destroyed!"

"You forget, Fuu, that I know the deepest innermost secrets of your heart. I **know** that you want this legend and this world to stop."

*******

Umi sat up and looked around. Just like Hikaru and Fuu, Umi found herself in the same strange surroundings. Swirls of blue and cyan danced around her. Slowly she stood and brushed some of the dust from her blue skirt. She turned her head and saw a body lying face down on the ground behind her, his violet-gray hair askew.

"Clef!" she shrieked as she ran to his side.

Gently she rolled him over so that he was on his back. She brushed his hair from his face. The soft touch of her fingers caused Clef to open his eyes.

"Umi?" he whispered. "The last thing I remember was being in the throne roomthen everything went black"

He sat up and looked around the area. He jumped to his feet which caught Umi by surprised. She fell from her kneeling position and landing with a thud on her butt. Out of habit Clef reached for his staff, but it was no where to be seen.

"This place," he whispered.

"I know," Umi replied looking up at his profile. "Isn't it the Spring of Eterna?"

"No, it appears to be the same but it is a very different aura. We are inside your mind Umi. I can vaguely remember hearing a voice say that each of us would have to deal with our own selves within our own minds"

"Wait, then why are you here?" Umi questioned.

"Well," he smiled offering Umi a helping hand up. "It has to be because one of I was thinking of you while were being sent here."

"Or" Umi blushed. "Because I was thinking of you."

Clef looked down at Umi and became lost in her blue eyes. He reached out and laid hi hand under her chin. Shyly, Umi looked down at the ground. Her heart was pounding and she began to feel warm all over. Clef delicately lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Umi, do you remember that incident in the hallway? The one where Mokona pushed me into you?" he asked already knowing that she did.

Umi nodded.

"I haven't either," he smiled leaning closer to her. "I don't know what is going to happen, but, if only once, I want to kiss you."

Umi's cheeks flushed as he drew closer. She could feel his soft, warm, breath on her porcelain face. Clef's nose touched Umi's and he lingered there for several moments before separating the gap between them. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her sweetly and tenderly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Clef wrap his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him until she could not get any closer. Instinctively, she coiled her right arm around his neck and rested her left hand on his cheek. Then, she felt him start to deepen the kiss, and her lips opened almost involuntarily, with a gasp. His tongue gently slipped into her mouth, and she felt her own touching his, caressing it, stroking it. Her heart was pounding, her head was swimming, and she could feel her body temperature rising. Reluctantly, Clef pulled himself away but remained only centimeters away from Umi's rosy lips. Feeling bolder, Umi brought herself closer for another kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of two voices laughing behind them.

"Well well well," Noon growled. "Look at the two little turtle doves who have finally found each other's embrace."

"Yes, isn't it quaint," Stellar giggled. "Too bad that that will be the last time that they will ever share together."

"You two!" Clef snapped pushing Umi behind him as if to protect her from their glares. "What do you want?"

"I want what you want," Noon taunted pulling Stellar to him. "You see, I know your deepest desires. Unlike you, I am willing to act on them."

Noon kissed Stellar with such force that she had to lean back slightly. He cradled her in his arms and violently explored her tightly clothed body with his hands. Clef felt a warmth coursing through his body and Umi shivered. Finally Noon released Stellar and looked over at the two.

"You could feel that couldn't you?" he laughed. "You see, I am you."

"You can't deny the pleasure," Stellar replied eyeing Umi. "I know that you want to go further but feel that your duty as a Magic Knight is holding you back. You three are all feeling it. Hikaru has already given into it, but since she was the pillar after all, she has a stronger will than you do. She is able to balance. But you, you believe that you have to choose. That is why you want the legend of the Magic Knights to end, so you can be with that magician."

"The same is for you, Clef. It is your duty to protect these girls and you cannot chose favorites among them. Your feelings for this Magic Knight are complicating that task. If you let your emotions run your mind; you will prove to be a failure as guardian to the Magic Knights. You also wish for the legend, but you also wish for the end of Cephiro so that no more innocents will have to experience the pain that you have feltand the pain that this girl as felt."

Clef wanted to tear Noon to pieces. He wanted to yell, shout, scream at him that he was lying and that he only cared for the wellbeing of Cephiro and it's people, that they were his first priority. However, he knew that Noon was right. There was no denying that he had hoped with Hikaru abolishing the pillar system he had hoped that the legend of the Magic Knights had finally come to an end and that they would no longer have the need to risk their lives protecting this world, that they could come to Cephiro for the sole purpose of visiting. He dreamed of the day when he would no longer be an advisor to the girls, forcing himself to keep his distance from them and not getting emotionally attached. He had wished for it all to end.

Umi noticed Clef's silence and looked nervously back and forth between the guru beside her and the two shadows before her. She wanted to know what he was thinking, wanted to feel what he was feeling. She studied his facial expressions, his brow furrowed and his eyes were void of all emotion. Slowly she reached for his hand that rested at his side and took hold of it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Umi's soft touch woke Clef from his thoughts. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand back.

"You're right," he replied turning his gaze at Noon. "I'm not going to pretend like I haven't wished for this all to end. It's because of that fear that you were created and it will be because I can deal with that fear that you will return to where you belong."

"Clef's right," Umi smiled at Stellar. "I can't change the way things happen. All I can do it make the best of what I have. I shouldn't let my fears rule my life. I understand what it means to be a Magic Knight and I accept whatever this life will give me."

At their words, Stellar and Noon began to fade away. Clef approached Noon and offered his hand to him. Umi went to Stellar and opened her arms which she willingly ran to. Noon took hold of Clef's hand and smiled slightly. The two shadows vanished and returned to their homes inside their other selves. Umi still felt warm arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw Clef standing before her as he held her tightly in his embrace. The blue around them too began to fade.

"Let's go back," Clef smiled.

*******

Fuu searched the floor for her sword while she heard Astral laughing at her weak attempts. Fuu could hear the clanging of metal as Astral kicked her sword further and further away from her grasps.

"Why do you continue to fight?" mocked Astral. "There really is no point in it. The end is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"That may be so, but it will not be the end that you speak of," Fuu stammered. "I will not let any harm come to the people that I care about! I will protect **all** of them!"

"Do you honestly believe that you can protect them all?"

"Yes," she smiled in response. "Or I die trying."

Astral eyed Fuu for several moments. 

"Alright, so you'd die for your friends, big freakin' deal. You still wish for your time as a Magic Knight to end."

"Well" Fuu replied as she rose to her feet. "I guess that I have always hoped that our mission as Magic Knights would end, so that I could just go on and live a normal life. Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, and myself had spoken once about wishing that we could just come to Cephiro as we are, not because we had to protect Cephiro against some evil. But, I realize now that it is an honor to be a Magic Knight and I should not wish that I wasn't one. I understand now, it was my destiny."

Astral's expression shifted from cold and heartless to one of compassion. Even through Fuu's blurry vision she could see the change in Astral. A single tear fell down the shadow's face. Astral reached up and touched her cheek where the tear was. She looked at her finger where the salty orb rested.

"What I this?" she exclaimed looking at Fuu.

"That is a tear, Miss Astral," Fuu smiled.

"Damn you and your politeness," Astral laughed. "I guess that I really underestimated you, Miss Fuu."

Astral smiled at Fuu. She reached out her hand and rested it on Fuu's left shoulder. Fuu smiled as Astral returned inside her and suddenly all of Fuu's injuries healed themselves and her glasses were mended. The emerald swirls around her began to fade as she returned to her own world.

*******

Hikaru squinted expecting to feel Nova's blades cutting through her flesh. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nova standing over her with her weapons still held over her head. Nova's eyes wore an expression like Hikaru had never seen before, they were sad.

"So, this is it, this is how it is going to end?" she spat. "You are just going to give up?"

"There is no point in this," Hikaru replied looking up at Nova. "We are just going to end up killing each other. There has been enough blood spilled with the legend of the Magic Knights. If you killing me will stop it all, then so be it."

"That's not why I'm here," Nova replied, her voice changing slightly so that it matched Hikaru's. "I am only here because you are afraid of something, and I am to help you realize exactly what it is you fear."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Hikaru snapped.

"Oh, but I think you are. Do you remember how excited you were to become a Magic Knight? Remember the rush you got when Clef gave you magic? You have always loved the adventure, no matter how dangerous. But now, this world is being threatened and your storybook adventures are ending. You will no longer be able to come here. There will be no more escapades, it is ending. Your purpose in this world is finished!"

"My" Hikaru repeated.

"That's it isn't it," Nova squeaked. "You are afraid of not having a purpose. Once Cephiro is gone, who will you live for? Who will you fight for?"

Hikaru was about to speak, but then hesitated. The well being of Cephiro was all that she had been fighting for ever since she first arrived. There had never been a question as to what else she could be fighting for. Now that it appeared like it was all ending, who would she fight for? Suddenly the answer came to her.

"Then I don't need to fight anymore," she smiled. "I can just live now, as I am. There are other things in life worth living for. Too long have I fought, now I can just be. I can be with the people that I love. That is my new purpose."

"Then I am done," Nova smiled.

Just like the others, Hikaru's shadow faded away until she was nothing but a memory. Hikaru smiled to herself as the swirling flame around her vanished, never to be seen again.

*******

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Lantis screamed as he gently shook the red-haired girl's limp body. "Come on, wake up!"

"Fuu, come on Fuu," Ferio coaxed as he stroked Fuu's pale cheek.

"They have been like this for too long," Lafarga whispered looking over at Caldina. "Is this how it is going to end?"

Everyone looked nervously around the room. Through the image in the water mirror, they could still see Mokona before Debonair with his giant wings and solemn face. Lantis felt Hikaru stir in his arms and a soft moan escaped her lips. He looked down and saw her looking right back at him. She slowly reached her hand up and brushed away his black bangs from covering his eyes.

"I did it," she smiled.

She looked around to see her fellow Magic Knights receiving a warm reception from everyone. Ferio hugged Fuu so tightly that she thought that she was going to burst. Umi laughed as Ascot tripped over his own feet running to see if she was all right. Clef chuckled to himself as Caldina and Presea danced around the room with joy.

"Magic Knights," the deep echoing voice of Mokona said. "I will give you 24 earth hours to escape Cephiro. Take its people with you to your world. Then"

"Then what?" Hikaru questioned. "What are you going to do with Cephiro?"

"I am going to stop the evil that threatens this world by destroying the very thing that created it. I will be able to freeze Debonair in her place for 24 hours, no more, no less. During this period of time you are to evacuate Cephiro. Then I will end it all."

"How are you going to do that?" Umi shrieked. "You can't mean that you are going to destroy Cephiro!"

"The only was to defeat Debonair once and for all is to sacrifice myself, and my second creation," Mokona responded as he began to glow.

"No! There must be another way!" Hikaru pleaded.

"You said first creation," Fuu stated. "Does that mean that you created Cephiro after you created Earth?"

"All will be explained in the end. Now go and do what you must to save Cephiro's people for the last time and be happy, Legendary Magic Knights."

A blinding light shot itself out of Mokona's jewel and hurtled itself as Debonair. The light surrounded the creature of darkness and she could no longer move or use her magic.

"Damn you!" she cursed.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at one another. They were about to get up and start to relay Mokona's message to the rest of Cephiro when Clef's voice stopped them.

"Magic Knights," he smiled. "I think that everyone will agree that you have done enough for today. Let the people from Cephiro tell their people what to do. Let this be our help to you. Ascot, Presea, Lafarga, and Caldina, please separate yourselves and journey throughout Cephiro to tell people what to do. Tell them to enter the portals to Tokyo."

The four nodded and then ran off to do as Clef had instructed. After they had gone, he turned to the remaining five.

"This will be the last time you will be together in this castle, so don't waste it," he smiled.

"We won't" Hikaru smiled between tears.

Hikaru and Lantis walked out of the throne room and towards the gardens where they had first spoken. Ferio grabbed Fuu's hand and ran with her out of the throne room, Fuu blushing all the way. Umi stayed behind and sat down on the stairs before the great throne. Clef turned to her and noticed a small stream of tears falling down her cheeks. He approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and managed a weak smile.

"I meant what I said," he smiled. "I don't want to see your sad face this night. I want you to be happy during your last night here in Cephiro."

Unable to contain herself, Umi jumped to her feet and tightly hugged Clef. She buried herself in his chest and cried. Clef dropped his staff and hugged her close. He softly kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"You really are a lot taller," she said. "It looks like you are just south of 6'1"."

"Yeah well, being nearly 800 years old and under 5 feet wasn't really working for me," he laughed.

He leaned down and softly kissed Umi on the lips. Clef broke away and took hold of Umi's hand. She followed his lead until they reached his chamber. She stopped before he opened the door and turned to face him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked. "I mean, with Cephiro's destruction within 24 hours, is this right."

"Mokona wanted you three to be happy your last night," Clef replied slowly opening the door. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I want to be able to say that I loved you to the best of my abilities."

Umi blushed at his comment. Clef opened the door to his room. It was shades of violet and silver. He stood in the doorway and reached out his hands for Umi to take hold. She did so eagerly as the door closed tightly behind them, leaving them one night together.

****

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Hello everyone! I have never actually put a note at the end of my stories yet, but I felt like doing so this time. There will only be **2 more chapters** in this story so get ready for some high emotions! Upon popular request, next chapter will be some lemony goodness between Umi and Clef like what was seen between Hikaru and Lantis earlier in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading my story so far! Not much more to go!


	9. The Ideal

Umi gripped the gray silk bed sheets of Clef bed, soft gasps escaping her lips as he teased her by slowly entering her and then pulling out. She lifted her hips in an attempt to force him in, but reading her thought, Clef would pull further back. He pressed his lips to hers and parted her mouth with his tongue. The two kissed passionately until Umi broke away and locked eyes with Clef's intense violet stare.

"Stopme," she whispered.

Clef smiled down at her and then nodded. Ever so slowly he proceeded to her warm entrance. Just as he was about to thrust into her, a deep booming voice echoed through their heads.

"MAGIC KNIGHT! GURU! THIS ACT WHICH YOU ARE ABOUT TO COMMIT IS AGAINTS THE TEACHINGS OF THE LEGEND!"

"Celes?" Umi exclaimed as Clef moved off her to allow her to sit up.

"Yes, it is I," Celes responded. "I cannot allow you to proceed further. The guru is your guardian as well as your advisor. It is taboo for one of the Legendary Magic Knights to engage in intercourse with the guru while in Cephiro and while the legend is still in existence."

"Figures," Umi groaned wrapping the blanket around herself.

"We understand, Celes. Forgive us, we did not know," Clef apologized.

This seemed to please the great manshin for his voice was no longer heard. Clef rose from the bed and reached for his pants on the floor when he felt Umi's arm on his shoulder. He turned and saw her smiling down at him from the edge of the bed. She pointed back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she laughed pulling on his arm.

"II though that" he stammered looking at her nude body, not for the first time that night.

"There is something else we can do," she replied pushing him down onto the bed. "I borrowed a friend's romance novel last summer and learned a fewtricks from it."

Clef smiled at Umi as she looked down at his naked physique. He was utter perfection, slim and yet with defined muscles. Umi giggled to herself as she remembered the small boyish look he had the previous times they had been to Cephiro. Now he was everything that Umi had dreamed of. During the prior adventure in Cephiro, Umi realized how she felt towards Clef. Indeed, she had fallen in love with him. It was almost too much for her to believe that he was here with her right now. She caressed his neck and then moved down to his chest. His skin felt like silk under her fingers. She massaged the muscles in his chest and then gently squeezed a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Clef moaned at the heavenly touch of her hands and fingers on his body. She lowered her head and lightly brushed her tongue against his hardened nipple. He wriggled and gripped the sheets as a wave of passion and pleasure coursed through his body. Feeling his body shake by her caress, she took it in and suckled vigorously. Not wanting his other side to feel neglected, she moved over and repeated her actions while Clef writhed and whispered her name under his breath.

Feeling finished with his chest, she moved slowly down his body, leaving a fiery trail of kisses as she went. Finally she reached her destination. Slowly she trailed one of her fingers down his shaft. It stiffened by his touch and Umi positioned herself in front of it. Clef sat up and looked at Umi.

"Umiwe can't" he whispered wishing she would touch him again.

"Will you relax," she laughed. "We are not going to break the code."

Allowing Clef to remain sitting, Umi stroked his erection once more with her before leaning forward to softly lick the tip with her tongue. Clef moaned and entangled his fingers in her cerulean hair. She left a trail of kisses up and down him before taking him fully into her mouth. Clef threw his head back and moaned her name over and over again. Umi felt an explosion of hot liquid in her mouth and quickly pulled back and spit it out. She looked over at Clef who had a look of complete ecstasy on his face. She smiled and then leaned over him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Clef growled into her mouth at the taste of himself in the kiss. His mouth came away and Umi gasped with at the pleasure that coursed through her body. Clef trailed kisses to her cheek, then to her temple, and then to her earlobe. She felt his tongue sweep from below her ear down her neck and back up again. She reached one arm around his neck and pressed her hand against his head to bring him closer to her. While he suckled on Umi's neck, he reached one hand around her back to hold her up while he allowed the other to wander. She felt his hand trail down her shoulder to the curve of her breasts. She arched her back when she felt his soft touch on her erect nipple. Noticing her reaction, Clef did as Umi had done to him earlier.

She felt his lips on hers again as the two allowed their tongues to dance together. His tongue left her mouth, and began to move downward, back over her neck until he was softly, slowly licking the pink around her right nipple. She arched against him and let out a cry, tangling her fingers in his violet-gray hair. He drew it into his mouth for only a second, just sucking a tiny bit, then pulled his head away. He pulled her nipple in again, and started a strong, steady suction, making a deep noise in his throat as he did so. She cried out, feeling her body writhe, her hips start to move against his. Every inch of her was flooded with what felt like a million tiny charges of electricity. His right hand was slipping down her body as he feasted on her right breast, then moved his mouth to her left. Clef tickled at Umi's sides with his free hand and heard her soft giggles. He then moved his fingers even lower and toyed with the curls that guarded her womanhood.

"Clef" Umi gasped as she moved her hips forward, encouraging him to proceed further.

Grinning, Clef trailed hot caresses down her body until he plunged one finger into her. He moved very slowly and explored every inch of her body. He then slipped a second finger in and felt Umi thrust her hips upward to take him in more. Clef returned to Umi's lips and kissed her while his fingers continued to probe her. She was panting, her body seeming to have a mind of its own, writhing, moving toward him again and again and again. She massaged her hands down his body until she found his manhood and began to stroke it with her hand — first wrapping her hand around it and gently squeezing and then moving her hand up and down. Clef pulled his fingers out and flicked them upward towards her passion-swollen jewel. She cried out his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. Clef pushed two fingers into her again as she continued to stroke him. She jerked, shrieking, as wave after wave of ecstasy totally consumed her. She heard her Clef cry out as well, and felt a wetness on her hand. Completely exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed and felt Clef's pressed against hers. She looked up only to find that she was now drowning in deep pools of violet.

"Ilove you," she whispered as she softly kissed him.

"I love you too, Umi, my Legendary Magic Knight," he smiled as Umi drifted off to sleep in his arms.

*******

"Sir, the FTO will be ready for launch in two hours," Geo reported.

"Good," Hawk smiled. "I want you and Zazu to return to the palace. I have just received word from Lafarga that there is to be an evacuation of Cephiro. You are to return to the castle and listen to whatever Clef tells you to do. I am transferring my command to him, and the people of Cephiro."

"But, what are you going to do commander?" Zazu questioned knowing how reckless he was–just like Eagle.

"I will remain here and battle Debonair until the end, just as my brother did."

"HAWK! You can't mean that–" Geo snapped.

"You are to do as I have instructed you," he calmly replied. "You know that my brother would have done the same thing."

Zazu looked nervously back and forth between Hawk and Geo. He hoped that Geo would tell Hawk he was crazy for going out there by himself. That Geo would try to stop him, but he knew that he wouldn't. As stupid as it seemed to allow their commander to go out there against Debonair all by himself, Geo wouldn't stop him. He had tried to stop Eagle from doing the same thing, but he had found a way around Geo's blockades. He knew that Hawk would do the same.

"Right, commander," Geo replied looking Hawk straight in the eye. "I'll go check on the FTO's progress."

Hawk nodded at Geo and then sat down in the captain's chair on the bridge. Zazu eyed Hawk and then took out his bottle of whiskey and took a drink. He offered some to Hawk who politely turned it down.

"Oh come on commander, you've gotta be a little drunk to do something as crazy as you are about to do," he laughed.

"No, I want to be sober out there," he smiled. "As for you, I think that you have had enough."

Hawk gently took the bottle from Zazu and set it high on a shelf where he couldn't reach it. He wanted to protest, but knew better than to get angry at the commander. Zazu sat down on the step that lead to the shuttle bay where Hawk's FTO was kept.

"Hawk, what is the real reason you're doing this?" Zazu asked looking at the ground. "I knew Geo wouldn't say anything. He respects your privacy just as he did Eagle's. I can tell when you both are hiding something from me, even if I am just a tad drunk."

Hawk looked over his shoulder at Zazu and then rose from his chair. He then sat down next to Zazu and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Eagle told me that you would be a hard one to fool," he laughed resting his arms in his lap. "Before he died, Eagle had told me everything that had happened to him. He knew that he was deadly sick and that he was going to die. After a while, he just stopped taking the medication that the doctors on Autozam had prescribed to him, said that there wasn't any point in delaying it anymore. When he came to Cephiro he found someone that he cared very deeply about."

"You mean Lantis," Zazu interrupted.

"Yes, he was one of the main reasons why he came here. But, then he met someone else. A certain red-haired Magic Knight who changed the way he thought."

"Hikaru," Zazu smiled. "Yeah, Eagle was quite taken with her."

"I have countless messages from my brother about her. He had fallen in love with her. Yet, despite his feelings, nothing would come of it. He didn't have much time left and it hurt him to see her sad eyes. He knew that she was in love with Lantis, even if she didn't realize it herself. Once he was in the palace and Hikaru had helped nurse him back to health, he knew that he had to protect her. He knew that he was going to die for her. It was part of the legend–one of the hidden stories of the legend."

"I guess that I'm not following ya Hawk."

"It's all right, I didn't expect you to. Now, you should go rest."

Zazu got up. Before he returned to his room he looked over his shoulder to see Hawk smiling back at him. Once the door closed, Hawk walked over to one of the control panels and pulled up a few menus. He browsed through several files before he stopped on one. He scrolled down until he came to what resembled a loading bar.

"I'm in the red zone now," he whispered closing the screen. "It's happening much faster than I thought it would."

Hawk leaned over the control panel and began to cough uncontrollably. He covered his mouth with his hand as beads of sweat began to run down his brow. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he found that it was covered with blood.

"I don't have much time" he gasped.

"Nowwhere have I heard that before?" Geo said from behind Hawk. "Dude Hawk, don't go through with this. You can stop any time you want. Everyone is leaving Cephiro. You could too. Then you can have that one Magic Knight use her powers to heal you and"

"No Geo, this is how it has to be," Hawk replied turning and looking at his friend. "It is what destiny has told me I must do."

"Yeah, well that's bullshit!" Geo snapped. "You are going through with something just because this legend said that you had to?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Hawk smiled as he walked past Geo handing him a disk. "I have some data that you should look at. It will explain everything. You will be able to access them once the FTO has been launched."

Geo took the disk from Hawk with shaking hands. Hawk smiled gently at him and then exited. Geo watched the door close and then walked over to the console that he had seen Hawk at before he had spoken to him. He looked at the black disk that Hawk had given him and was about to insert it when he heard a loud crashing noise. The monitors on the bridge all turned on and showed the FTO forcing its way out into the dark sky.

"Damn him!" Geo yelled pounding on the console. "He knew I was going to lock it down so he couldn't leave! Zazu! Wake up! We have to stop Hawk!"

He was just about to run and wake Zazu when he remembered the disk in his hand. Without thinking about it, he jammed it into the console and quickly scanned through the information. His eyes widened and he nearly fell backwards.

"But.that's impossibleEagle died years agothis would mean thatEAGLE!"

*******

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as she went crashing into Lantis' arms. "The ground is shaking so violently! I thought that Mokona was going to stop all this until we were ready!"

"It's time then," Lantis replied helping Hikaru to her feet. "The final battle is about to begin. We'd better go and get the others."

But there was no need. The moment that Lantis and Hikaru ran out of the gardens, everyone was standing in the hallway together. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at each other.

"Are you all ready?" Hikaru asked.

"You bet!" Umi smiled throwing a look of confidence at Clef.

"We will do our best," Fuu responded.

"Please everyone, to the throne room," Clef requested leading the way.

They all arrived in the throne room just in time to receive an incoming message from the NSX. Ferio ran over to the control panel and turned on the screen to see Geo looking down at them.

"Geo," Hikaru gasped. "Geo, what's wrong?"

"Hikaru, it's Hawk."

"What about Hawk? What's he done?"

"The same thing that he did before. He is going to fight to protect you again."

"Hawk has never fought to protect me before!"

"That's because Hawk is not who he says he is." 

"What are you talking about?" Umi questioned.

"Listen to me Hikaru, when you became the pillar you wished Cephiro to return to the way it was before you were the pillar right? You wished for all the lives that were lost in that battle to return. Your wish came true," Geo explained.

"Thendo you meanHawk is really"Hikaru stammered.

"Yes, Hawk is really Eagle. He was only pretending to be a twin brother so that none of us would worry about his health. He put all of this onto a disk that he gave to me just before he launched the FTO. Now he's out there to battle against Debonair. He said that it was part of the legend that a man die for the pillar of Cephiro each time the Magic Knights were summoned. Zagato for Emeraude, and he for you in the place of Lantis," Geo explained. 

Tears began to stream down Hikaru's face and Geo's transmission was interrupted by another — a blonde haired boy with sad brown eyes.

"Eagle!" Hikaru shrieked. "Eagle, please stop this!"

"I cannot do that," he replied looking around the room of sad faces. "I thank you Clef for keeping my secret. That is why you were so sad that day, you knew who I was and why I can come to Cephiro. But, I have to see you one last time, Hikaru. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. Lantis, protect her. Pleasebe happy"

With those final words, Eagle ended the transmission.

"EagleEAGLE!" Hikaru screamed collapsing to the ground.

"LEGENDARY MAGIC KNIGHTS!" echoed a voice. "The time has come. I will now release the spell holding Debonair and you all must flee and return to Tokyo. The time has come. The final battle, the Battle of Cephiro has begun!"


	10. The Departure

****

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Well everyone, this is it: the final chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading and leaving me comments *huggles* I started thinking of this story probably back in '99 after I had finished watching the Rayearth series and finished reading the manga. I wanted to do something that combined the ideas of both while also making my original story out of it as well. I guess that I also needed more closure since I felt that the anime and the manga kinda left me hanging. So, without further adieu, here is the final chapter of the _Battle of Cephiro_!

*******

"Wait Mokona! MOKONA!" Hikaru screamed. "Let us help you! The Legendary Magic Knights are here because we are supposed to protect Cephiro! What was the point of our adventures here if it was going to end like this! What was the point of it all?!"

Mokona did not respond and instead began to emit a white light that surrounded himself and Debonair.

"MOKONA! LISTEN TO ME!" Hikaru pleaded as she forced herself to her feet. "No more sacrifices! No more people need to die! Let us help you! Don't do this!"

"There is nothing more you Magic Knights can do," he replied calmly spreading his wings wider. 

"WAIT! MOKONA!" Hikaru sobbed running towards the screen that showed Mokona.

Mokona's light continued to intensify as they all watched on. Hikaru leaned against the console and felt Lantis' tender touch on her shoulder. Suddenly the FTO could be seen flying towards Debonair who was beginning to move as Mokona's spell wore off. The tiny robot shot everything it had at Debonair. Finally, the entire spell wore off and Debonair was able to move freely.

"Pesky little machine," she laughed as she threw a black ball of energy at it and sent it crashing to the ground where it stayed motionless.

"EAGLE!" Hikaru screamed. "Umi, Fuu, we have to do something! We can't just sit here and watch this all happen!"

"I know, Hikaru," Umi whispered. "But what can we do? Debonair is too strong."

"Miss Umi is correct," Fuu responded looking sadly at Hikaru. "There is nothing that we can do."

*******

Sparks flew in every direction as Eagle tried to get the FTO in the air again. He finally got the mecha to stand on its own feet and then moved it into position beside Mokona.

"Human, you should not be here," Mokona stated flapping his wings.

"No, I have to be here," Eagle replied. "It is what I am meant to do. Debonair is going to attack again, and instead of you taking the hit and weakening your powers further, I will take the hit. Then, you will be free to attack her and end this."

Debonair reached out her hand and a small ball of black energy began to form in its palm. Eagle moved in front of Mokona and stood firmly in the air. The energy grew and grew until it could get no larger. On accident, Eagle connected to the throne room of the castle where everyone still stood. Everyone listened to the static and could just make out Eagle's communications with Mokona.

"Mokona, please tell Hikaru that I love her. Tell her to be happy and have no regrets. Tell her that it is time for her to live."

Hikaru held her hand over her mouth unable to speak. Debonair cackled as she released her black magic towards Mokona. Eagle raised the FTO's shields and transferred their capabilities to protect Mokona–leaving him completely defenseless against her attack. Eagle watched as the sphere of black energy came closer and closer. Then, everything was in slow motion. Eagle looked down at his console and saw that he had patched through to the throne room. He saw Hikaru's teary face looking straight into his soul. Knowing that she could see him, he smiled gently to her just as he had done countless other times and stroked her cheek on the screen. Her eyes widened and she fainted as the attack hit the FTO and exploded leaving no remains behind. Lantis was right behind her to catch her and cradle her in his arms. Mokona now began to glow a golden color.

"Do not wait any longer!" he commanded. "Everyone, you must leave, NOW!"

"Let's go!" Clef ordered.

For the last time, they all left the throne room and ran to the nearest portal. Once everyone had made it safely out, they all turned and looked through to see Mokona still standing before Debonair. Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Lantis' intense face. She followed his gaze and saw Mokona shot countless golden beams of light towards Debonair. Each of the beams joined together and formed a giant pillar of light that cut straight through Debonair's chest. She glared at Mokona and then exploded, covering the entire land of Cephiro in flames. Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness of the blast. When the intensity died down, they all returned their gaze and saw Mokona slowly float towards the ground–vanishing with every beat of his wings. The land under Mokona began to crumble and fall into a black nothingness.

"MoMokona," Hikaru gasped.

"He's vanishing," Umi whispered.

"Cephiro is crumbling"Fuu whimpered.

"Mokonadon't disappear!" Hikaru sobbed.

"Do not worry, Legendary Magic Knights. The fate of this world was meant to happen. You girls have fought long enough on behalf of Cephiro, I am now fulfilling your wish to be with the people that you love."

"But, couldn't you have this without destroying Cephiro? There must have been another way," asked Umi.

"This is the way you all wanted it to be."

"No it wasn't! We all came to that conclusion within ourselves! That's what we all had to do with battling with our shadows!" Umi responded. "Didn't we decide that we wanted to protect Cephiro?!"

"While that may be true, you all wanted the legend to end. Clef most of all."

"It's true," Clef whispered. "I have seen too many sad faces on Magic Knights and on the pillars of Cephiro. I did not want to see it anymore."

"As did I," Mokona continued. "There was no other way to defeat Debonair. Just as Nova, Stellar, Astral, and Noon were shadows in Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and Clef's hearts, Debonair was a shadow in mine. She grew in power whenever the people of Cephiro had fear."

"So, this was the only way to completely destroy her, to destroy the one who created her," Fuu repeated.

"Magic Knights, everyone, I hope that you will be able to forgive me. I summoned you three to Cephiro to say goodbye to you as well as for you to say good bye to Cephiro. Please be happy with the ones you love on Earth."

"Wait! There is something we have to know," Hikaru interrupted. "You said that you had created both Cephiro and Earth, but you created Cephiro after Earth–why?"

"This is true, I first created Earth–a world where everyone can change the course of the future and everyone's will can make a difference. But, there were those who chose to use their free will for evil and thus brought more destruction upon the land. I could not stand to see the suffering so I then created Cephiro–a world where the will one of person pure of heart would keep the peace. Whenever the pillar would find something else to pray for, they would have to be replaced. You three helped he see that this system cannot work and that the fate of the world has to be in the hands of all its people."

"You were the one who named us Magic Knights?" Fuu questioned.

"Yes, but now. My time has come. I will alter Earth so that only you before me will have the memories of these past events and I will mend all the damage that Debonair has caused. Goodbye Fuu, Umi, Hikaru"

With that, Mokona completely vanished. The three Magic Knights fell to their knees. Hikaru began to cry and Umi rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's sad," she whispered holding back tears herself. "But, Mokona wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us all to be happy so that his sacrifice would not be in vain."

Hikaru nodded and slowly got to her feet while wiping the tears from her eyes. All the portals around Tokyo began to vanish and returned Tokyo to normal–leaving Cephiro only a memory. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's clothing returned to what that had worn when they first arrived. Ferio, Lantis, Ascot, Clef, Lafarga, Presea, and Caldina were all dressed in Earth clothing as well. Hikaru looked over her shoulder to see the sun rising behind the Tokyo Tower in the distance.

"There's were it all began," she whispered. "Is it really over? Is Cephiro really gone?"

"Never," Umi smiled. "Cephiro will never really be gone as long as we remember it."

"Miss Umi is correct again!" Fuu giggled. "So really, Cephiro will never die. Someday, someone will know our story and tell it to others. So none of this will vanish."

"It's time for all of us to start new lives here," Lantis said looking at his fellow friends from Cephiro. "Let's start living right now."

They all nodded and then went their separate ways, Caldina with Lafarga, Presea with Ascot, Umi with Clef, and Ferio with Fuu. Hikaru reached into her kendo uniform and pulled out the pendant that Lantis had given her.

"You still have that?" he smiled kneeling so that he was eye level with her.

"I have never let it leave my sight," she replied tucking it back in.

"I'm glad."

Hikaru grabbed his hand and lead him down the street to her home. Hikaru lead him inside where she found her brothers sitting in the kitchen with very nervous looks on their faces.

"Hikaru!" Kakeru exclaimed. "You've okay! We all were so worried when all the portals sealed off."

"Youyou all remember?" she gasped looking around the room.

"Of course we do!" Masaru snapped. "How could we forget seeing some little bunny thing suddenly grow wings and then blast the living daylights out of some freaky lady?! Say, isn't this that Lantis guy I've heard you talk about?"

"Um" Hikaru stammered. "How am I going to explain this?"

It took some time, but with Lantis' help, Hikaru was able to tell her brothers everything that had happened to her in Cephiro. When they had finished, Hikaru lead Lantis to the garden and to the cherry tree where she had seen him before being summoned to Cephiro. Lantis took Hikaru's hands in his and pressed them to his chest. He looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"Hikaru, what do you do in this world when you have confessed your love for someone?" he asked.

"Will you marry meperhaps," Hikaru blushed. "It's a promise to always be with the one you love."

"And you're supposed to get down on one knee and put a ring on her finger!" Kakeru yelled from the kendo room through the window.

"KAKERU!" Satoru snapped whacking him over the head with a wooden practice sword. "Can't you leave her a moment of privacy?"

"Then what are you doing here?" Masaru laughed poking his older brother in the side.

Hikaru giggled as she watched her three brothers fight with one another. She stopped when she felt Lantis shift his body weight so that he was now kneeling and still holding onto her hands. She slowly turned her head to look at Lantis.

"I may not do this properly, and I don't have a ring to give you," he smiled. "But, I know that I love you. Shidou Hikaru, will you marry me?"

"You have no I idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that," she cried falling into his arms. "Yes, of course I will. I love you."

The two got to their feet and kissed under the cherry tree as she sun continued to rise. After a moment the two looked up into the sky. Hikaru thought that she saw Mokona peek his head out from behind some clouds and blinked several times before deciding that she must have been imaging things. Still, she could have sworn that she heard a very faint, "Pu pu pu pu," off in the distance.

*******

Many years past and the people of Cephiro became adapted to the much quicker pace of life in Tokyo. Lantis adapted the last name Sukunami and married Hikaru shortly after the final battle. They moved out of the Kendo shrine where they had been living and moved into a shrine of their own about 20 minutes from Hikaru's original home. Hikaru gave birth to a baby girl who, from the very start, Lantis could tell would be the spitting image of her mother. Ferio became Oosugi Ferio and proposed to Fuu after they had settled into an apartment complex down the street from Hikaru's home. She two gave birth to a baby girl who had her father's golden eyes and her golden hair. Umi and Clef (now known as Kajiwara Clef) traveled the world before announcing that they were to be married. Ascot was upset that he could not be with Umi, but found that he was happy just knowing that she had found happiness. Just like her two best friends, Umi bore a baby girl. 

The years continued to fly by and soon Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's daughters were the same age they were when they were first summoned to Cephiro. The three decided that they should go to Tokyo Tower, the place where everything began, and told their daughters of their adventures in Cephiro and how they met their fathers. So, one spring day the three couples took their girls to the Tokyo Tower where they met with everyone who had been on their adventures and told them the tale–each sharing their own view of what really happened. As was to be expected, their children did not believe them. Who would believe such a wild tale as the one their parents were telling them, unless they had seen if with their own eyes? Smiling at one another, everyone parted ways and returned to their homes.

Hikaru tucked her daughter into bed that night and sat watching her sleep peacefully for several moments in the doorway. Lantis came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You've done a great job raising her," he whispered in her ear and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I just wish that she could have seen Cephiro," Hikaru replied sadly. "I am sure that she would have loved it just as much as I did,"

"Perhaps she will one day," he smiled. "There is always that chance that she will see Cephiro, if she wishes strongly enough,"

"One's will controls all, do you think that is why I was summoned to Cephiro, because I wanted an adventure so bad?"

"Maybe, but let's think about that some other time, we should be getting to bed."

Hikaru turned off the hallway light and followed Lantis into their bedroom. Resting her head on his strong chest, Hikaru and closed her eyes and remembered Cephiro in all its glory and of the adventures Umi, Fuu, and herself had shared in that world.

"All the people and friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded. Never forget them," she whispered.

"Nothing that happens is ever forgotten," Lantis whispered back. "Even if you can't remember it."

He softly kissed her forehead and the two drifted off to sleep. Outside their window a small bunny like creature peered through the window. The jewel on his forehead was red and twinkled in the moonlight. The creature bounced off and stopped under the cherry tree in the yard. It turned its head and gave a soft "Pu," before vanishing into the dark of the night.


End file.
